Bonds
by FarDareisMai2
Summary: Sookie has taken blood from more than one vampire. Can a human be bonded to more than one? What happens if she does? Once again Sookie's life is complicated by Eric and Bill, and she needs to sort it all out. Absolute vampwich. Definite M rating.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was my second attempt at vampwich. My undying gratitude to Malanna, for keeping me on the path. As always, I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris does. I just like to play in her sandbox. Spoilers for all books.  
_

It was two days before Halloween and I was still trying to decide what costume to wear. Sam was throwing a party at Merlotte's and, even though we'd agreed it shouldn't be a "candy" type party, Sam got into it a bit more than I expected. Not only did he carve those darling pumpkins, but he decided it would be a costume party. So, here I was at Wal-Mart, sifting through the remainders of the costumes. Unfortunately, a large majority of them were vampire costumes or, witch costumes. Given my associations, I just thought that would be bad form.

I finally settled on a rather naughty Red Riding Hood costume. It was a bit risque for my taste, but I was getting desperate and, well it's Halloween. We're not supposed to look like ourselves right? At least I wasn't going to be around any vamps on Halloween. I'd gotten an invitation to Fangtasia's annual Halloween bash, but since I'd already told Sam I'd work his party, I had to decline.

When I'd called to thank Eric for the invitation, but to tell him I couldn't come (hey, Gran always insisted on being gracious), Pam answered the phone.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite," Pam drawled.

"Hi Pam, it's Sookie."

"Sookie, my friend, how are you?"

"I'm doing great thanks. Listen, is Eric there?"

"No," Pam replied, "the king has called him and Bill to Las Vegas for a meeting. He'll be back on Halloween. Are you coming to the party?"

"That's why I called. I can't come, I'm working that night. Sam is having a party too, and well I agreed to work that night before I even got your invitation." Of course, I didn't add that even if I had gotten Fangtasia's invitation first, I would have begged Sam to let me work that day. I wasn't ready to face Eric just yet. We still hadn't had our "talk" and I didn't think I could deal with watching him and all the fangbangers that would be there. Plus, knowing Eric he would decide that the middle of the party would be a great time to have our "little talk" and I just wasn't ready for that either.

"Oh," Pam replied. "This is going to be interesting." She sounded almost gleeful.

"Pam?" She was making me nervous. "Pam, what's going to be interesting?"

"Telling him that you're choosing to be with your shifter boss instead of being with your blood-bonded on Halloween." She really did enjoy teasing him far too much

"Pam," I began.

"Yes Sookie?" she said sweetly.

"Oh never mind. Have fun at your party."

"Oh, I will." I could hear the leer in her voice!

And I hung up. I checked the bond with Eric and, immediately hated myself for it. He was a bundle of slowly simmer anger and frustration. I was suddenly very glad I hadn't been called to Las Vegas for this meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

That was yesterday. I got out of my car, grabbing my purse. I was reaching into the back to grab my purchases, when I felt the danger.

_Damned vampire lover. We'll teach her to blaspheme._

_Hatehatehatehatehatehatehatehate._

_This is going to be so much fun. We'll show her what real men, living men can do_.

I spun around, swinging with my purse and caught one of them in the head with it, sending him staggering back into his friends.

I tried to run up the steps to the house. If I could just get inside, Amelia's wards would keep them out. Suddenly, my leg was pulled out from under me, and I went down with a loud thunk, my chest hitting the top step. It knocked the wind right out of me. I tried to scream, but I had no air. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, Amelia was spending the day and evening with Tray and Bill was in Las Vegas. No one was there to hear me.

I looked down at the hand grabbing my foot and dragging me down the steps. I saw tattoos. I'd seen those tattoos before. On Arlene's Fellowship friend. Jail Tats I'd called him. I kicked at him fiercely with my free leg, and heard a satisfying crunch.

"Bitch!" He grunted.

The next thing I knew my head was ringing, blood was running down my face, and I was lying in the dirt of my back yard, looking into a leering face. It was Shorty. The guy I'd hit on the head with my tray. He had my pants down, pushed up my sweater, and was trying to tear off my panties. The other two were holding me down.

I didn't need to hear their thoughts to know what they were planning on doing, but I had no defenses then and I could hear it all. Every vile thing they planned to do to me. I started screaming and fighting wildly. Then the pain started. They didn't want me fighting. They wanted me punished, they wanted me humbled and cowed. They began beating me senseless. At least with the Rattrays, I was able to curl up into a ball and try to protect myself. This time, with three of them, I was held down and punched over and over. I felt something snap, then a sharp pain and I could no longer feel one of my legs. I also felt something horrible in the vicinity of my left kidney. The source of the sharp pain. As I lay there, limply flopping, Jail Tats climbed up on me. I could feel him reach down to unzip his pants, then start to position himself between my legs. I wanted to scream some more, but I was choking on my blood. I looked up and saw the sun setting. A beautiful, crimson sky. I thought it fitting that I was going to die under a sky like that, a sky of blood.

I mentally prepared myself for Jail Tat's penetration, but it never came. I felt his weight come off of me, and I could hear screaming, lots of screaming, but I couldn't get my eyes to focus on where the sounds were coming from. Then there was silence.

A cool hand brushed my hair from my face. "Sookie! Sookie!"

Bill's voice. Bill's hands. Bill's face.

_No, no, no, Bill is in Las Vegas with Eric. I must be dead already. Is this heaven? _

"Sookie, look at me!"

I forced my eyes to focus and there was Bill. I could feel pain in my face, my arms, my chest and I knew that I was still alive. But barely and I still couldn't feel anything in one of my legs.

"Bill, it's really you?" I croaked.

"Yes Sookie."

"Are they dead?"

"Yes."

"Good." It might not have been very Christian of me, but I really didn't care at the time.

"Drink Sookie, you must drink." Bill placed his bleeding wrist to my mouth.

"Can't," I panted. "Eric."

"Sookie, you have to. Please," he implored. "You are dying."

I shook my head stubbornly. "Eric." Bill's beautiful face contorted with fear and despair.

"Sookie, please don't leave me."

I moved my head side to side again, but it was more of a flop.

"You can't die . . .you . . ." Then he said, "Sookie, if you die, with the bond, it may kill him." He played the card he knew I couldn't refuse.

A cold fist gripped my heart. Eric dead. _No, no, no! I can't let that happen!_

I opened my mouth and felt Bill's blood begin to drip in. I grabbed his wrist and began to suck in earnest. I could already start feeling my leg. This wasn't like the time he saved me from the Rats. I've had so much more vampire blood since then that I was healing quicker. I could feel small cuts along my body begin to knit themselves. I sat up, still clinging to Bill's wrist. I heard him groan.

"Sookie." Bill's voice was ragged, but I couldn't stop. "Sookie!" He pulled his wrist away, and I licked my lips, like a cat with cream on its whiskers.

I looked at him and his eyes smoldered. His arousal was apparent. It couldn't be helped, the blood exchange always worked this way. Then I realized I was _feeling_ his arousal. I felt it intensely. A shot of electricity between my legs. I may have groaned. This was the third time I had taken blood from Bill. Were we now bonded? I didn't recall this happening with Eric in Rhodes. Suddenly, I was flooded with his feelings.

_Love. Desire. Jealousy. Shame. Sorrow. Lovelovelovelovelove._

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. If I'd ever had any doubts about his feelings for me, this wiped them clean off the map. The intensity of them nearly overwhelmed me. I stood up, a bit shakily. Bill's eyes never left my face. I turned away, and walked up the steps to my house. Bill followed me in.

"Sookie," he began. His voice sent frissons of desire coursing through me.

"I need a shower," was my reply, and walked to my room, peeling off what was left of my clothing, and turned on the hot water. I stood under it for a long time, just feeling Bill nestled there in my head, in my heart. I finally understood how much he loved me, regardless of why he introduced himself to me in the first place. I understood how desperate he felt at his subservience to Lorena. I understood the depths of his despair and jealousy, when I was with Eric. I understood his terror for me at Rhodes. Undercutting it all was his desire.

"I'd give anything to lie with you again," he'd said to me. Now I could feel what he meant.

I washed my hair, then soaped myself, watching all traces of the dirt and blood swirl down the drain. I felt good. Vampire blood did that. I know I should have been horrified by what happened to me, but I was exhilarated. I was so happy to be alive. I felt like I was crackling with energy. I wrapped the towel around my body and I could feel each fiber gliding over my skin. I tingled.

I walked into my bedroom and Bill was sitting in the chair. He was at my side instantly.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry. I should have gotten to you quicker. What they did . . ." his voice faltered.

"I'm fine Bill."

"But Sookie, what they did."

Then it hit me. Just like Dallas, Bill believed I had been raped.

"Bill, I'm fine." I put my hand on his chest. "You were in time."

He looked like he didn't believe me.

"Bill, I promise. You were in time. They didn't do anything but beat me up."

He cupped my face in his hands, searching my eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. I could hear them. They didn't want me fighting back, but I did. That's why they beat me so badly. I wouldn't let them do that to me and then you . . ." my voice broke a little. "My knight in shining armor. You saved me again."

"Sookie," he breathed, and I could feel all his love, and desire, pulsating along the bond.

"You love me." It wasn't a question. I had stated fact. There was no doubt anymore.

Bill looked me in the eyes. "Always." Then he leaned in and kissed my cheeks. When I didn't pull away he moved to my forehead and pulled me close. I melted against him. It felt so good, so familiar.

Bill was holding me close, smelling my hair, running his hand over my back. "Sookie," he sighed, and started to pull away.

"Don't go," I pleaded.

"Sookie, please," his voice was hoarse. "I can't . . . I shouldn't. I promised I would never force myself on you and right now, I don't know if I can keep that promise."

"Good," I said, and I ran my tongue up the skin of his throat, where his collar was open. He groaned. I remembered something he said once, "if you do that anymore, I'll have you whether you want to be had or not." It seemed to be a night for memories. Well, I wanted to be had. This time, when I leaned forward, I nipped at his throat.

Bill growled, from deep in his chest, and then his mouth was on mine. His tongue parting my lips, I felt his fangs run out, and I ran my tongue over them. Then his mouth was on my neck, his tongue flicking that sensitive spot behind my ear and I moaned. He tore the towel from me and his hands were running over me, caressing me.

I yanked at his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. My hands remembering exactly where every contour of his chest was. I leaned forward and sucked one of his nipples into my mouth and was shocked as I felt the pleasure of it. I felt a surge of wetness between my legs, and realized that I was feeling his pleasure coursing through the bond. I reached down to rub him through his pants, and my toes curled. This was going to be interesting.

"Sookie, my Sookie," Bill moaned into my mouth.

I dropped to my knees, unbuttoned his slacks and tugged them down over his hips. I took him into my mouth, and nearly gasped. Oh, this was definitely going to be interesting. As I licked, sucked and, tormented Bill, I could feel my own pleasure building.

Bill stopped me, scooped me up in his arms and lay me on the bed. He went to his knees and positioned himself between my legs. He looked at me, his eyes locking onto mine, and I felt a finger glide into me. Then his eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Another finger and then he began to move them in and out. I began panting and making small mewling sounds. I could hear Bill grunting in pleasure with each thrust of his fingers, and then he bent his head and I could feel his tongue. His other hand reached up to cup my breast, and his finger flicked at my nipple. My back arched and I snaked my hand down into his hair.

I was panting at this point, my back arching, my hips thrusting to him. Then he pulled away, and I think I cried, "NO!"

Bill rose, hooked my leg over his hip and thrust into me. I screamed with pleasure. My pleasure, his pleasure. I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. It all flowed back and forth along the bond. Bill rode me hard. It had been too long. His thrusts were deep and hard, and I loved him for it. I felt my climax building, or was it his? I didn't know anymore. Then there it was. I felt his fangs in my neck. We both came and I screamed his name. He was clinging to me, his final thrusts, licking the wounds at my neck and murmuring over and over, "Sookie, my Sookie."


	3. Chapter 3

Eric woke with a start. He felt her fear, her pain. He looked at the watch on his wrist. Four-thirty p.m. The sun would not set until five forty-six. He roared in his coffin. He flared with hope as he felt her anger. He could feel her fighting back. Then he recoiled from the pain. Over and over, so much pain! He clenched his fists, until he could feel the blood from where his nails had dug into his palms. Then the pain was just a steady hum. She wasn't being hit anymore. If he still breathed, he would have exhaled right then. But something was wrong, very wrong. She was growing fainter. He felt her start to fade away. He howled with rage, with pain, in his helplessness.

Then he felt her growing stronger. He could feel the pain lessen. She felt very strong. He was relieved. He was also confused. _What is that?_ Then realization hit him. Someone had healed her. It was the only thing he could think of. _Who?_ _Pam? Claudine? Niall? Bill? _It was possible. Bill had left the day before, no longer needed by de Castro. He hit the lid of his coffin in frustration and it opened fractionally. He flinched for a moment, then remembered he was in a light safe room on the floor for vampires. He rose. He dressed. He paced. He waited for the sunset.

While he waited he kept his focus on the bond. Then a curious thing happened. It seemed to fade a bit. It wasn't gone. She was fine, it was just muted somehow. While this unsettled him a bit, he took solace in the fact that she was okay.

He called Pam. As soon as she answered he asked her, "have you heard from Sookie?" Pam was ready to begin teasing him, but something in his voice told her this was not the right time.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. I could feel that she was hurt, badly, but now she seems fine. I think someone healed her. I thought perhaps it was you."

She told him briefly of her call with Sookie the night before, but avoided teasing him, and then told him that she had not heard from her since.

It had been an hour since he'd first been awakened by her pain, and now he was relaxing as he could tell she was okay. Then he felt something flare along the bond. It hit him like a freight train and he staggered, his knees buckling. He must have groaned because Pam asked, "are you okay?"

"Fine," he said, his voice cold steel. He understood what he was feeling.

"Do you want me to go check on her?" Pam asked.

"NO!" He sought some control over himself. "I'll go." And he hung up. In the course of the next fifteen minutes, he packed, booked a flight and was in taxi as soon as the sun set. He got to McCarran just in time to board the next flight to Shreveport. The look on his face terrified the flight attendants and they avoided him throughout the flight. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to respond to what he was feeling through the bond. He could feel her pleasure, her desire and, he knew the moment she came. His rage was like icy fingers around his heart.

He was on the ground in Shreveport in just over an hour. His car was parked in the long term lot and he took off like a shot to Bon Temps, the Corvette making the trip in record time.


	4. Chapter 4

We lay shuddering for a while after. The little aftershocks of pleasure coursing through us. Bill had his head on my breast and I was playing with his hair. I felt nothing but his love and contentment coming through to me across the bond. I sighed.

He began to circle my navel with his fingers, his hand tracing designs along my body. I began to respond. It had been too long and I had fresh vampire blood running through my veins. I was on fire.

"Bill, please," I begged.

He kissed me then, and moved to my side. He reached down, lifted my leg and entered me from behind. He was teasing me though. Slow strokes, tormenting me, stoking me further. I couldn't take it. He whispered in my ear, "are you begging me to fuck you?" And he pushed deeper.

"Yes," I cried, "oh please, please." I tried to rock my hips back, but he held me in place. I was subject to his whims, his pacing. He pulled out one more time, and I whimpered. Then he drove back into me. "Like this?"

I don't think I uttered anything coherent after that. Once again our lovemaking was a two way street, each of us feeling the other's pleasure and riding our climax together. Feeling his orgasm combined with mine took me beyond reason and, gave me more pleasure than I thought possible.

We lay there for a while, trying to recover. The intensity of what we'd experienced, both physically and emotionally, had drained us both. We didn't even speak.

Suddenly I bolted upright.

"Oh my God! Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Sookie what is it?"

"Eric. He's almost here!"

The overwhelming events of the evening had somewhat muted my bond with Eric. Given what I'd been feeling from and with Bill, I honestly had not even noticed it. Suddenly though, probably because of Eric's impending proximity, it had flared once again.

And he was furious.

Bill's fangs were out and he was crouched in front of the bed, in front of me, before I'd even heard the front door open.

Eric walked into the room, his face a mask of cold fury. My heart jumped. _My god he's beautiful._ But I could feel his rage through the bond, and suddenly I was terrified of him. Eric must have felt my sudden fear because he looked at me, rage and hurt passing over his face, and said, "do you know me so little? Do you really believe I could ever hurt you?"

I felt Bill relax ever so slightly as he realized Eric was no threat to me.

Eric fixed his gaze on Bill and I could see him struggling with the effort of not attacking him. "What were you thinking? A double bond? I should kill you right now."

"She was dying. What else could I do? Would you rather I let her die?"

I watched Eric take this information in.

"I know, I felt it." He looked at me meaningfully. "All of it."

I felt the blush start at my toes and spread all the way to the ends of my hair.

"Eric," I began lamely.

He held up his hand to stop me. "Get dressed." And he left the room. I heard him moving around in the living room. I _felt_ his anger, his jealousy and his frustration. The anger was like ice sliding along the bond and I felt it in the pit of my stomach.

"Sookie," Bill reached for me.

I backed away. "No Bill. Don't."

Bill snatched his hand back, and I felt frustration and sadness come across from him. I didn't look at him as I dressed. Dread lodged itself in my chest, and I walked out to my living room. I heard Bill follow me.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric stood by the fireplace. He was so still, so cold, he looked like he was carved from marble. He turned to look at me and, for the briefest moment, I saw such pain in his eyes. Then the mask came down and he was all hardness and anger once again. And the pain that flowed across the bond was unbearable. Pain, mixed in with anger and, confusion. I put my hand to my chest as if I could staunch a wound.

Eric flicked a glance at Bill. "Leave us. Wait for me outside." This wasn't one man to another. This was the Sheriff speaking and Bill had no choice but to obey.

Eric turned to me. I flinched from the look in his eyes. I never want to see that look on anyone ever again.

"I told you we would come to an understanding. So here it is. You will learn to suppress the bond. It is possible and, given the current situation, I deem it necessary. I will attempt to disturb you and Mr. Compton as little as possible, but you are still an asset to Area 5, and the king and, at times your services will be needed. You will be notified in advance as much as possible, and you will be paid for your time. If there is nothing else, I have to get back to work." Eric turned to leave.

"If there's nothing else? That's it? That's all you have to say?" I could feel my anger bubbling up. "You've lain down the law and I'm supposed to what? 'Heel nicely?' In case you've forgotten, I _do not _heel nicely! You do not get to give me orders and just walk out of my house!" I was screaming now.

In two strides he was in front of me, his giant hands gripping my face. "I could crush you between my hands! Maybe I should. Maybe then I could tear you out of me!"

Tears sprang into my eyes, both from the pain of his grip and his words. He snatched his hands back like I had burned him. As he turned, I heard him whisper, "I wish I never remembered."

I let out a sob, and felt my knees sag. Bill flew back into the house and gathered me to him.

"I told you to wait for me," Eric said, his voice like ice.

"You are a fool Eric Northman. You don't deserve her."

Eric was on him in an instant. "What do you know of my heart? You who betrayed her over and again?" Eric had his hand on Bill's throat and threw him against the wall.

"I do not know a thing of your heart, if you even have one, I know hers. She refused me tonight when I offered to heal her! Her first concern was you. She was going to die rather than drink from me! She called for you. I begged her not to leave me. And still she refused. I could feel her fading. So I told her that if she died, you would as well. _That_ is why she agreed. For you. Not for herself, not for me, but for you!"

After Bill came in I remained stunned on the floor. I crawled away when they began fighting because, even devastated as I was, I had the presence of mind not to get between two fighting vampires. I was in the corner, my knees drawn up to my chin, rocking back and forth. I heard a strange keening sound and realized it was coming from me. I clapped my hands over my mouth to stop it.

I vaguely heard what Bill said, but it didn't matter. All I knew was that Eric wished he had not remembered. It . . . I . . . was a thorn in his side. I was something he wished he were rid of. Why would I think any differently. Hadn't he said we were bound too closely for his liking? I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Claudine!" I had a moment to notice Bill's and Eric's shock, before Claudine appeared. "Take me away from here," I cried, and "pop" we were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they heard Sookie's scream, both Bill and Eric whipped their heads in her direction. They watched as Claudine appeared and, without question or hesitation, disappeared with Sookie, leaving behind a trail of fairy scent that caused their pupils to dilate.

They both dropped their hands to their sides, and stumbled a bit. Then their eyes went wide and they stared at each other in amazement, their previous altercation all but forgotten.

"You too?" Eric asked.

"It's like . . ." Bill began.

"A door was closed." Eric finished.

Bill nodded slowly. "Is that how . . ." he had trouble asking the question. "Is that how it is when they die? I've never . . . this is new to me." Bill absently rubbed his neck where the black and blue remains of Eric's fingerprints were quickly fading.

"No. When they die," Eric took an unnecessary breath, "it is like a part of you is torn out and that wound is always there. The sharpness of it lessens over time. The depth of it does not."

"And you willingly bonded her anyway?" Bill asked.

"Without hesitation." He replied. "But this? This is as if it has been closed off, but not severed. It is not like suppressing the bond. That only minimizes what bleeds through. I cannot even sense her now."

Bill nodded once again. "Like a missing limb. I know it's gone, but I keep looking for it." He turned and began righting the furniture.

Eric stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "What you said before . . . did she really . . .?" He could not finish the question.

"Yes."

Eric went to the kitchen, took two True Blood's from the fridge and, heated them in the microwave. When it dinged, Bill came in and, together, they walked out onto the porch with their drinks.

"Now what?" Bill asked, as Eric took a long swallow.

"Now the ball, as they say these days, is in Sookie's court and we . . . we wait."


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up, sunlight was streaming in through the window and I had no idea where I was. Claudine walked into the room just then, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The relief lasted for all of two seconds before panic set in.

I turned terrified eyes toward Claudine, "I can't feel them! Why can't I feel them? What happened?"

Claudine came to my side and pulled me into hug, "Sookie they're fine, I promise. I've just magicked the bond, sort of sealed it up, so you could rest."

"Is it permanent?" I could feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"No. It will wear off in a few weeks. It is difficult magic and I just don't have the juice to make it permanent. Maybe grandfather could. Would you like me to ask him?"

"No!" I realized I was shouting and softened my voice. "No Claudine, but thanks for the offer."

"Sook, what happened last night?"

"Give me a minute okay?" I asked, and got up and went to the bathroom.

Claudine's apartment was much like her. Pretty and feminine, with frilly touches everywhere. Her bathroom was a confection of pink in varying shades of rose and raspberry, with touches of vanilla, yet somehow it avoided looking like something out of Barbie's Dream House. I did my "business" and washed my face. I even found an unopened toothbrush in a drawer, so I gratefully brushed away what I was sure was horrible morning breath.

When I came back out, Claudine had a cup of coffee waiting for me. She was sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed, dressed in a pair of blue yoga pants, with a matching top that had a picture of a fat, smiling Buddha on it. Her long, dark hair was up in a pony tail, and her face looked fresh and beautiful. Just seeing her sitting there made me feel better. Fairies.

I thanked her as I took the coffee from her, settled myself back down on the bed, and related the events of the previous night. When I told her about the attack, she burst into tears. She began to apologize over and over for not being there.

"I'm the worst guardian angel ever," she sniffled.

"No you're not! You've saved my life so many times! If it wasn't for you I would have died falling asleep at the wheel! Or, I would have been torn apart in that Were fight in Shreveport. Plus, who else would help me with all my shopping?" I hugged my cousin and fairy godperson. "Besides, Bill was there and he saved me." I said the last with a slight hitch in my voice.

I then told her the rest of what happened. Well, not _all_ the details, but I did tell her about the intensity of what I was feeling.

"The worst part Claudine, is how hurt Eric was. I could feel it. I saw it in his eyes. . ." the tears started flowing as I spoke. "He told me the other day that he remembered everything from our time together when he was cursed, but I don't think I really believed that he _felt_ the same way. I've never seen that kind of pain in anyone's eyes before. He was so hurt and angry and confused. Oh Claudine, he said he wished he'd never remembered it! And that's when I called you." I sobbed.

Claudine just hugged me and stroked my hair while I cried.

"What I don't understand," I continued after a few minutes, determinedly wiping away the tears, "is what was happening with the bond? First, why was I feeling all these things so intensely from Bill? I never felt that when Eric and I bonded in Rhodes. I mean, Eric was definitely aroused then, but I didn't feel it. Second, why did Eric feel what was happening so intensely? Why didn't he react this way when I was with Quinn! What made this so different? Third," and here I was a bit embarrassed, "when Bill and I were intimate, I . . . uh . . . we . . . oh hell, we could feel, I mean physically feel, what the other was feeling." I finally stammered it out, and I was blushing from my toes to the tips of my hair by the time I finished.

"I don't know Sook. I think it may have something to do with being double bonded, but I need to find out more before I can say for sure. Now I'm _really_ glad I sealed up your bond for a while. Until we figure this out, it's probably a good idea that you _can't_ feel them. I think you just need to avoid them for a bit and have some girl time, with me!"

And with that she took me by the hand and was dragging me from the bed. She drove me back to my house so I could get changed. As it was daylight, I had no fear of walking in and finding Bill or Eric, or both of them, sitting in the living room where I'd left them. I was surprised to see that everything was back where it should be. I was also surprised to find two empty, but rinsed out, bottle of True Blood in the garbage. For the life of me I couldn't figure out which of them would have cleaned up. I couldn't picture either of them engaging in manual labor. The sight of Eric with a broom the night of Mickey's attack was testimony enough.

I went out to my car and surveyed the area. No one would ever suspect what happened there the night before. There wasn't even a trace of blood and no evidence of the violence. In fact, I even found my bag from Walmart still sitting in the back seat of my car. I never got the chance to take it out.

I went to my room and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a light sweater. I stole a look in my old room to see if anyone was using the hidey hole, but it was untouched. I grabbed my purse and checked my phone. No messages. I left Amelia a note saying that I was with Claudine, and off we went.

It was nice to get out and clear my head for a while. Nice to try to forget about Bill and Eric for a time and just be a regular girl. Of course, in my world, regular is a relative term. Claudine had insisted on a "make over" so it was off to the salon to get my hair done, and a manicure and pedicure. I have to admit, that ever since Alcide's sister pampered me with this in Jackson, I had developed quite a taste for having nice fingers and toes.

The downside, of course, was that as I was slipping into a blissful state of relaxation, my shields slipped a bit.

_Hmph. That Stackhouse girl. Her grandmother would turn in her grave to see what she's become. Running around with vampires and who know what else._

_I wonder if I could ask her if sex with a vampire is all that I hear it is._

_I don't know what he ever saw in her. She's just a waitress! She probably has some low rent tricks she can perform or something._

That last caused my head to snap up and I saw Selah Pumphrey staring at me in the reflection of a mirror as she was having her hair set. I was a bit confused at first since I thought Bill told me she had moved away, but then I remembered that her mother still lived in the area.

I felt my blissful mood start to slip away, and I started to throw my shields back up. However, I decided not to let her destroy the good mood I was determined to maintain. So I threw on my fake smile, grinned at her like a loon, and went back to concentrating on the wonderful foot massage I was getting.

By the time Claudine and I left, my hair was a shining mass of curls, my fingernails and toes were a screaming shade of red that was a great match for my costume, and I felt a little bit of bounce return to my step. As long as I kept my mind off of Bill and Eric, I was fine. However, I found myself constantly trying to check the bond to see how they were, only to be brought up short by a locked door, and I got nowhere. Claudine wasn't sure if I should go to work, but I told her that it would be better for me to keep busy and just be around some regular people for a while.

She dropped me off at home around five, and sped off to the club. Apparently they too were having some sort of Halloween festivities, but I'm not sure I wanted the details of just how a strip club was going to be using costumes.

There was a message from Amelia telling me she and Tray would try to stop by Merlotte's later that night. I made myself a sandwich because I figured I might not get a chance to take a real break and eat anything tonight if the buzz I'd been hearing about the party tonight was any indication.

I was particularly grateful that I was going to work that night. I would be busy and it would help me keep my mind off of Bill and Eric. I really did not know what I was going to do about them. I knew now, without a doubt, that Bill loved me and, I knew that I still loved him as well and, that I did not want to give him up again. I suppose a part of me always loved him. We never really do get over our first love do we?

Then there was the bond. Why was I feeling everything so much more intensely than I did with Eric? Perhaps Claudine was right and it had something to do with the double bond. Or, was it because I'm telepathic? Or, because of what Bill was feeling when the bond was created? I had a hundred questions about it, but every time I thought of an answer, two more questions popped into my head.

Which left Eric. I hadn't even figured out how I felt about Eric when all this happened. Nor, had we discussed the fact that his memories returned. The memories he wishes he never got back. It wasn't until I lay there dying that I realized I loved him, that I would give my life for his. I just wasn't sure which Eric I loved or, if they were the same person. This thought swirled around my head as I finished my sandwich.

And now he wanted nothing to do with me. Which started to make me angry. Why was I willing to give my life for someone who wanted nothing to do with me? Who wouldn't even give me the opportunity to explain? I was a Stackhouse woman for goodness sakes! I was not going to let anyone walk all over me! I lifted my chin a bit, reclaiming my pride in myself.

After cleaning up the kitchen, I went and got ready. The costume was a red and white gingham checked affair, with a faux lace up corset in front, that ended just below the bust. The top of the dress was white with a low cut scoop neck front and puffy sleeves. The skirt had a white petticoat under it which gave it a sexy flounce, and it ended about mid (okay maybe upper) thigh. I finished the outfit with thigh high white stockings, a pair of white mary janes, a red crinoline cape with a hood and, a basket-like purse. I kept my make-up rather simple, except for a deep red lipstick.

I checked myself in the mirror before I left and had a moment of panic. _Maybe this is a bit much?_ I shook my head to clear the doubts, squared my shoulders and decided I was going to show everyone, including myself, that Sookie Stackhouse is not afraid. Not of the FotS. Not of vampires. And certainly not of her own sexuality. _Oh my god, where did that just come from?_

Before I could change my mind, I grabbed my keys, got in my car and headed to Merlotte's. If I had any doubts about how I looked in the costume, they ended moment I walked into Sam's office to put my purse in the drawer of his desk. He was sitting in his chair, going over some papers, a glass of Coke in his had. He looked up as I walked in and the glass fell from his hand and shattered on the floor.

I felt my lips tug slightly at the corners of my mouth as I fought a smile. "Something wrong?" I asked playfully. Sam's eyes traveled over my body (stopping a bit too long at the girls I might add) but he didn't say a word.

"Sam?" Okay, now he was making me nervous.

"Jesus Sookie. You look . . . you look . . ." _OhgodIwantherwantherwanthersobeautifulneedherneedneed._ "You look amazing. I have a feeling I'm going to be throwing a few people out of here tonight."

I blushed bright red, both from his compliment and his thoughts. I don't know why Sam came through so much clearer than any of the other two-natured I spent time with. He's a broadcaster, like Amelia I suppose.

"Why thank you Sam!" And I headed out to my tables.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as she walked out of the office, Sam picked up the phone.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite," said perky female on the other end.

"I need to speak to Northman."

"I'll have to check if the Master if available."

Sam snorted.

"Who's calling please?"

"Tell him it's Merlotte. I know he'll want to take the call."

A few moments later Sam heard Eric's voice, "is there a problem?"

"Yeah there's a problem! What the hell did you do to her?!"

"What do you mean?" Sam heard the concern in Eric's voice and, he had to admit, was a bit surprised by it.

"She came in tonight, for our Halloween party," he heard Eric hiss slightly on the other end, but chose to ignore it, "and, well, have you ever heard the expression 'I am woman hear me roar?' Well, she's roaring . . . loudly! So I'm gonna ask you again, what the hell did you do to her?"

Eric was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke he surprised Sam once again with his calm tone. "I do not normally have to explain myself to shifters, but given our history, I will say only that Sookie and I had . . . words last night. That is all I am willing to say at the moment. Of course if my . . . if Sookie chooses to tell you, that is her right."

Sam held the phone away from his ear for a moment and actually looked at it. _Who the hell is this guy and what has he done with Eric?_

"I swear Northman. If you've done anything to hurt her . . ."

"Yes, yes I know. You will stake me all by yourself. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Enjoy your evening." Click.

"Sonofabitch," Sam cursed, and headed out to the bar.

********************

Eric sat and stared at the phone. He tried to check the bond, but once again came up against what he could only describe as a door, one that would not budge.

Pam entered, "the vermin are waiting for you."

Eric nodded to her and rose. He knew he had to make an appearance. It was Halloween after all and, this was what the fangbangers and tourists were all waiting for.

As he and Pam walked towards the middle of the club she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, then he took his seat at his "throne."

Eric barely noticed the fangbangers vying for his attention. He had earlier resolved to talk to her tomorrow. He wanted to apologize for what he said the day before. He would not apologize for his anger. What transpired between her and Bill . . . well, that was another subject.

What he said, about wishing he never remembered, he said in a fit of rage and pain, however, what Bill told him changed things, put them in a completely different perspective. His comment hurt her, perhaps he'd meant it to, but now all he wanted to do was take it back. He needed to explain it to her somehow. Only now, Sam's phone call had him more than just a bit curious and, the idea of waiting until tomorrow lost its appeal. After about two hours of "enthralling the vermin," as Pam liked to call it, the curiosity won out.

It took Eric less than an hour to make the drive to Bon Temps. He spent the time trying to figure out just how this human woman managed to get under his skin so thoroughly. He loved her, of that he was certain. Of course, until his memories returned he did not realize it. It was not just that he remembered loving her, it was that remembering the depth of emotion he was capable of feeling made him realize what had been pulling at him for a long time.

In fact, if he was honest with himself (and he usually was), he would see that she captured his heart in Jackson. Her bravery, her determination to save Bill despite what he had done to her, her vulnerability, and her sexuality . . . _dear god her sexuality and she is not even aware of her power_. No, the memories were not what made him love her, they just made him realize that he could, that he did.

More troubling was the lack of access to the bond. He had become used to knowing her moods before seeing her. He had used it to his advantage, approaching her in the manner best suited to her mood, but tonight he was without his guide. He could only assume that its loss was the result of fairy magic. He prayed it was not permanent.

When he arrived at Merlotte's, he pulled into the back lot, parking next to her car. He decided to peek in on her first, she would say he was spying, but he wanted to see if he could discern her mood before he entered. When he saw her, his first response was purely physical. His fangs ran out and he felt himself straining against the fabric of his pants. If his heart still beat, it would be racing. Within a moment, however, he realized that he was not the only one having this reaction and his jealousy flared.

His instinct was to rush in, throw her over his shoulder and take her out of there, however, that would infuriate her and, was no way to begin an apology. He watched her more closely now, and his jealousy subsided, a little. She was "roaring" as Sam said. Moving with a surety that he had not really seen in her before. However, despite all the ogling she was not favoring anyone. One young man made the mistake of grabbing her behind, but before Eric could even react, Sookie (using her favorite weapon) brought her tray down on his head. Eric smiled, and watched as Sam and Terry Bellefleur threw the man out.

By the time Eric finished with him, the young man was jibbering and had pissed himself. He would not be returning to Merlotte's, or grabbing a young woman's behind, again. Eric threw him down in disgust, and walked back to where he could watch from the window. After a few minutes he realized that she looked happy, relaxed and confident. He did not want to make her nervous. He decided to spend the rest of his evening watching her from there.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the brisk business the party brought, Sam still closed the bar at one-thirty. I was tired, but happy. I felt confident and, from the looks I was getting all night, I felt pretty too. Best of all, not a single vampire came into the bar the entire night. I walked toward my car, which was blocked by Terry's big pickup truck. I was digging around in my purse for my keys. So, when I came around the front of Terry's car, I was stunned to find myself face to face with Eric, who was leaning on my car.

"Eric!" I felt my heart jump into my throat at the sight of him. His long hair was loose, and blowing slightly in the light wind. He was wearing jeans that snugged to him in all the right places, and a black t-shirt that emphasized every one of his toned muscles. Just looking at him sent a warm sensation through my stomach and down lower. _Damn him_.

"Forgive me Sookie, I did not mean to frighten you."

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I asked. My head was reeling. "If the king needs my services, he's just going to have to wait until tomorrow. I'm exhausted and I'm going home." I was proud of how steady my voice sounded. I was also incredibly thankful to Claudine for blocking the bond. I don't think I could have withstood feeling his anger and his hate of the bond. I was also thankful that he could not feel my heart breaking.

"Sookie," my name flowed like honey off his tongue. I continued pawing around in my purse for my keys.

"Sookie," his voice was more insistent now, "why won't you look at me?" I felt his cool fingers under my chin, forcing my face up. I tried to pull away, but he was insistent.

I looked up at him, expecting to see that pain in his eyes again. Instead, I saw concern and love. _Love?_ I was so confused. Last night he was shutting me out and now this? I started to feel angry. What was he playing at?

"What the hell do you want from me Eric? You've already let me know exactly how you feel. You've 'lain down the law,' and now I'm telling you that I will not come at your beck and call tonight!"

He let go of my face, turned to the side, ran his hand through his hair and began muttering in that language of his. Then he turned back to me, "I came here to apologize to you. Apparently, I am not doing a very good job of this."

I was flabbergasted. _Eric was apologizing? Eric the 1,000 year old Viking Sheriff of Area 5 was apologizing to me?_

"You're apologizing to me?"

"Yes. What I said last night . . . about wishing I did not remember. I said it out of anger and, perhaps I even said it too hurt you, but I do not mean it. I would not trade those memories for anything. Not for anything."

Wow. As apologies go that was not bad.

"Wow Eric. That was not what I expected. After last night . . ."

"Last night," Eric paused and I could see a ripple of anger pass over his face, "last night I was reminded that I do not know everything. I am sorry I was not there for you last night. That I could not be the one to protect you. It will not happen again."

Well, he pretty much took the wind out of my proverbial sails, and all of my self-righteous anger fled me at that moment.

"Thank you Eric." I reached out and took his hand. "Thank you."

Eric looked at me then, his eyes roaming my entire body, and the familiar twinkle was back in his eyes. "This outfit lover . . . I thought I was going to have to come in and rescue you from the clutches of your many admirers tonight."

"You were spying on me?!"

"Lover, do not be angry. I came to speak with you and realized that it was not the appropriate time. I chose, therefore, to wait until you were done working. I did not think you would appreciate it if I waited inside."

I was slightly mollified. "My 'outfit' is a costume Eric. Little Red Riding Hood."

"Does that make me the Big Bad Wolf?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and took a step towards me.

"Eric," I backed up, but he continued toward me. Stalking me. "Eric," I was trying to talk, but I couldn't think of anything coherent. His fangs were fully out now and in a few more steps he had me against the front of his car, and his mouth was on mine. His tongue sought out mine, parting my lips, tasting me.

_I shouldn't do this! I'm supposed to be steering clear of them. Getting my head straight._

Eric's tongue wandered to my ear, flicking that spot of sensitivity just behind it, and sent a surge of wet heat between my legs. I was a goner.

So much for avoiding vampires tonight.

I felt my knees buckle, and Eric laid me on the hood of his car. His tongue traced a line along my neck from my ear to my collarbone. I heard myself moan.

"Eric, we can't. Not here."

He silenced my protests with another kiss, running his tongue across my upper lip, nipping lightly at the lower one. I felt my hips respond.

"Yield to me Sookie," Eric whispered as he continued to kiss and lick and nip at my neck, my ears and the tops of my breasts. I could feel his arousal pressed against my thigh. A little part of my brain was arguing that I shouldn't be doing this in the parking lot of my work, but it was only a little part. I ground into him in response, and he growled, his mouth returning to mine, claiming it hungrily.

I felt his hand reach up under my skirt and a moment later, my panties were gone. His fingers found my wetness, and his thumb drew lazy circles on my nub. His other hand pulled down the top of my dress just enough to release one of my breasts, and he took the nipple into his mouth. I moved to shrug the rest of the dress off, but he whispered in my ear, "oh no lover. I am going to fuck you in this dress. In fact, I think I am going to spend the rest of the night fucking you in this dress." Then he returned to my nipple alternating between running his tongue over it, and suckling it. Finally he gave it a nip that caused my back to arch, and blew cool air on the wetness he left behind. I shuddered.

He lifted my head to his, kissing me again. His other hand was still moving in slow torturous circles and I began to buck as I felt my climax building. Without breaking rhythm, he drove two fingers into me and sent me over the edge. I rode his hand as my climax washed over me.

He lowered me down on the hood of his car, and I stretched languorously as the last waves of pleasure coursed through me. He leaned down to kiss me and captured my wrists above my head with one of his hands. His other hand lifted my skirt above my hips.

"You look so beautiful lover." And without another word he entered me.


	10. Chapter 10

Her cries of pleasure washed over him. She was so beautiful. So sensuous. Once. Twice. Three times, her screams drove him. It maddened him. It aroused him. It drove all rational thought from him.

Her utter abandon. Her capitulation. She yielded. Absolutely. Unequivocally.

Thrust after thrust, her moans and whimpers attesting to her pleasure and his conquest, his mastery of her body.

Her hands pinned, her hips thrusting up to meet his. It was wanton. It was breathtaking. It was heartbreaking.

Their finals cries mingled together as he sank his fangs into her breast, and poured over him, into him, like a white hot metal, molten and searing.

And when he could bear it no more, Sam shut the blinds.


	11. Chapter 11

I slept until three o'clock the next afternoon. We were up until the dawn and, Eric was true to his word. He took me six ways to Sunday, and all of them in my costume. I felt a blush creep up as I thought about what we'd done on his car. _I really hope no one heard us._

I forced myself out of bed and, for a moment, was surprised that I wasn't sore. Then it occurred to me that Bill's blood was probably keeping me a bit healthier and, helping me heal quicker. With that thought, I felt a pang of guilt over Bill.

I had not spoken to him since the other night and, just now, I had no idea what I'd say to him either. In fact, I realized that I had no idea what I was going to do about either of them.

Last night had been a revelation of sorts. Until now I'd always assumed the happiness and contentment I felt around Eric was from the bond, that my feelings for him were not really my own. I was wrong. With the bond shut down as it was, last night put a few things in perspective. Eric loved me.

Eric. Not amnesia Eric. No, the real honest-to-goodness thousand year old Viking Eric loved me.

And I love him.

And I love Bill.

I was so screwed.

I put my toothbrush down and stared at myself in the mirror, the foam from the toothpaste bubbling around my lips. _How the hell did I manage to complicate my life even more?_

I went downstairs to make some coffee. While it was brewing I called Claudine. I was in desperate need of some advice.

I went outside to check the mail. Inside I found a letter postmarked from Las Vegas. _Uh oh._ I opened it with some trepidation (calendar word!) and looked inside. _Oh my!_ Finally, the check for my services from Rhodes! There was also a note from de Castro apologizing for the tardiness of the money, thanking me again for my rescue and noting that a bonus had been added. And what a bonus it was! I let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't a summons. Relief that I wouldn't have to worry about taxes or insurance this year. Relief that I would have some, scratch that, quite a bit, sitting in my savings account.

By the time I finished breakfast, Claudine was pulling into the driveway. After she came in, I fixed us both some iced tea and we went to sit in the living room. I filled her in on the fact that I was in love with two vampires and that I was at a complete loss as to what to do about it.

"Sook, when you called today I was just getting ready to come see you anyway. Remember how I said I would check into all those questions about your bond? I did."

The look on her face told me I wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Tell me Claudine."

She took a deep breath and said, "it seems like what you felt the other night is pretty much how it's going to be now. This is why vampires rarely bond and, apparently, there are some pretty strong admonitions about causing a double bond. In fact, it seems like the first bonded would be within his or her rights to kill the one who dared to double bond their human."

I recalled what Eric said to Bill that night. I don't think I realized just how close I came to losing Bill right then.

"Go on." I told Claudine.

"Apparently, what happened with Eric is one of the reasons it practically forbidden. In a normal blood bond you feel each other's emotions, sometimes more strongly than other times, particularly if there is proximity. However, when there is a double bond it sort of opens a floodgate. It tears off any filters that existed between those who are bonded. I can't . . . I can't begin to imagine what Eric was feeling that night."

I was stunned. "Is it permanent?"

"Not necessarily. If one of them is at a great distance and, the emotional component of the relationship is no longer there, the bond will weaken. The bond itself is permanent, but what you'll feel, the bleed through, that will weaken, probably to the point of a regular bond."

"Regardless of who I'm with the other will feel it? Or, regardless of what I'm feeling they're both gonna feel it completely? And if I want it to stop, I have to send one of them away and not have feelings for them anymore?"

"Yes."

"Ah hell." My head was reeling. This was too much. She might as well have told me I could fly to the moon.

"I think I'm about to learn what everyone around me always feels like." I took a sip of my iced tea and let the thoughts roll about for a minute. Then I thought of something.

"Wait, why when I bonded Bill did I feel all of his emotions so completely, but not when I bonded Eric?"

Claudine was thoughtful for a moment then said, "I don't have an exact answer for that, but I have a few ideas. First, when Eric bonded you, and all the times you exchanged blood before that, were the emotions between you strong?"

I thought about that for a moment then replied, "no. The first time I had Eric's blood was in Dallas when he tricked me into sucking a bullet out of his shoulder, then when the maenad confronted us at Mimosa Lake I accidentally bit his hand from the pain, then in Jackson . . ." I blushed a bit at the memory, but it wasn't emotional that time either, it was physical. "Rhodes was after we had already been intimate together, but Eric had no memories at that point and I was with Quinn then."

"That's what I thought. I think what happened with Bill was twofold. First, the double bond. Although everything I know for sure talks about what the vampires feel, I have no doubt it must affect you similarly, if not exactly the same. Second, by at least this last time you had Bill's blood there was a lot of love coming from him, if not before. It is known that the stronger the emotions, the tighter the bond. When you and Eric bonded it was not as emotional. Combine those factors and you had, well a bond bomb!" She looked happy about her little joke.

"Eric said something about suppressing the bond. Can I do that? Will it stop this . . . this bleed-through?"

"I don't know. Suppressing a regular blood bond minimizes what comes through to the other person a little bit. At least so it isn't so overwhelming. For example, if Eric were in great pain and did not suppress the bond, you might very well feel it. But this? With the effects of the double bond? I'm not sure how much good it would do."

"Wow Claudine. I'm a little overwhelmed here. I don't know what to do!"

"I can still ask grandfather if he can break or, permanently cut off, the bond." She suggested.

"No! I appreciate this little break you've given me, but I . . . I sort of like knowing what they're feeling and how close they are. I just don't know what to do now. I can't be with either of them without hurting the other and, frankly, I wouldn't know how to choose just one of them! You're telling me I have to send one of them away, and stop loving them. How am I supposed to pick who? I want them both in my life!"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so?' Forget for a minute that I'm not sure how _I_ feel about that, we're talking vampires here. They're so possessive! How could I possibly get them to share?"

"I don't know Sook. This isn't really my area of expertise. Amelia or even Claude would be better at this stuff."

As if I could talk to Claude about this stuff! Even if I wasn't mortified at the thought, Claude was too self-involved to care. Plus, I was a (relatively) good girl. I was brought up right and, people who are brought up right just don't do that sort of thing! Do they?

Claudine and I talked a bit more, but she really had no more ideas on the matter. She left and I wandered about the house aimlessly. I wasn't scheduled to work that night and I had no idea what to do with myself. It would be sunset in an hour or so, and I just knew that I'd be getting a visit from one or two vampires. I had to get out of the house. I needed to sort things out before I saw them, either of them, both of them, whatever.

I wandered back into the kitchen and picked up the partially opened mail. An idea came to mind and I called Sam. Within the hour, I was packed and ready for the ten days off that Sam had given me.

I knew there was no way I was going to be able to avoid Bill and Eric while I was home. They were going to keep checking on me or, finding other excuses to cross my path. I also new that with the vampire blood running in my veins, I was going to be even worse at controlling my libido around them. However, with the bond in its current state, I was free to go away for a while without either of them being able to follow me. It would give me the time I needed to really think, without getting distracted by either of them.

By the time the sun set I was walking up to the ticket counter at Shreveport Regional Airport. Just shy of six hours later, I was flagging down a taxi at LAX.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was wiping down the bar when Eric walked in. Sam could not look at him without seeing her that night, spread out on Eric's car, writhing in ecstasy. He took some small comfort in knowing that Eric was not going to like his news.

Eric approached the bar, nodding slightly to the shifter. He looked around the bar, but could already smell that Sookie was not working tonight. He had gone to her house first, as he knew she was not scheduled to work tonight and, when she was not there, assumed she came into work last minute. His brain started churning out possibilities. Some harmless - _she is probably with Claudine_. He thought he might have smelled some lingering traces of fairy. Some made his blood boil - _if she is with Compton again I will . . . you will what?_ Said the little voice in his head. _Kill him? If you do so she will never forgive you and you will lose her._

Eric leaned against the bar.

"What can I get for you Eric?" Sam asked, although he knew what type Eric favored.

"A bottle of O Neg please."

Sam went to the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle, flipped the top and put it in the microwave. When it was warm, he slid it over to Eric who caught it neatly and, in one motion, took a long draught. Sam bent down to adjust the tubes on some of his soda dispensers.

"Where is she Sam?"

Sam smiled slightly before standing up. "Sookie is on vacation." He waited for Eric's inevitable next question.

"Sookie? On vacation? Where?"

This time Sam smiled right at Eric. "I have no idea."

Eric growled. "What do you mean you 'have no idea?' She must have told you where she was going."

"No she didn't. She did not want anyone to know where she was going." Sam was drying glasses as he spoke.

"I see," was Eric's icy reply. He tipped back his bottle, drained it and slid it back towards Sam. He threw some money on the counter, thanked Sam and walked out.

Ten minutes later Sam's smile lit up again as Bill walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric sped toward Shreveport furiously thinking.

_She did not want me . . . us . . . to follow her. Without the bond I cannot find her. What if she gets hurt? She attracts trouble like a magnet. How am I supposed to protect her?_

Eric slammed the heel of his palm against his steering wheel. The woman was making him crazy again. No one else in his thousand years of existence made him as crazy as Sookie Stackhouse. She was infuriating. Then again, this is what she did when things got complicated. She ran. He should not have been surprised.

_Think Northman. Where would she go?_

Sookie loved the sun. She would go somewhere warm. Hawaii? Too far. Eric did not think she would leave the continental U.S. _Warm. Warm. Where has it been warm? _The answer hit him just before Monkhouse Drive, and he crossed two lanes to take the exit that would take him to the airport.

The next flight on Anubis Air was in three hours. Eric was booked in a first class coffin and drinking a True Blood at the bar when Bill walked in. Bill sat next to him, ordered a drink, and put his tickets down on the bar.

Eric did not need to look at them to know they read Shreveport to Los Angeles. He had known Bill would figure it out. He just hoped Bill would be a bit slower.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning to the sun streaming through the windows of my hotel room. I got up to look out the window.

Los Angeles. I had always wanted to come here. I wanted to see Hollywood. I wanted to lay on the beach in Malibu. I wanted to window shop on Rodeo Drive. I wanted to step into the footprints of the famous at Grauman's Chinese Theater.

I took a quick shower, dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and headed down to the lobby where I grabbed a couple of maps. I was staying at a Motel 6 in the heart of Hollywood. When the cab driver asked me where I wanted to go, I realized I had no clue. My only thought had been to get away. It was decent enough and, at $65 per night, I couldn't really complain. I knew that Eric, even Bill for that matter, would cringe at the thought of staying in a place like this, but I just couldn't bring myself to spend the sort of money they would on a fancy hotel.

I spent the next two days seeing the sights, and the nights in my room just enjoying the solitude. With no one in direct proximity, I could lower my shields almost all the way. I didn't have to work so hard and, frankly, it was relaxing. The room had cable, and I decided to just snuggle up on the bed and watch movies, until jet lag and days of sight seeing took me to sleep. After that, L.A. got hit with a heat wave and I got to spend three glorious days soaking up the sun on the beach!

However, I was starting to get a bit antsy and, I was no closer to making a decision as to which of my two vampires I was going to have to give up. Even the thought of having to "give one up" made my stomach clench and made my skin go clammy.

When I was in the lobby, I found a discarded copy of Cosmo. As I was flipping through it I came across an advice column. I couldn't believe it when I saw one of the questions: "how do I choose between two guys?" Was this fate? Coincidence? Divine irony?

Bill once said that Eric and I shared a zest for life and, we were alike in many ways. Yet Eric was a pragmatist and a survivor. He was tough, and I was pretty sure he would get over it if I did not choose him. Then I would think about how much fun we had together and, how amazing the sex is, and I would convince myself that I could not possibly live without Eric.

Which would get me started thinking about Bill. I was afraid he would do something rash if I sent him away. Then I would start thinking of all the check marks in his "plus" column. He always made me feel calm, an oasis of quiet when all the voices in my head got too noisy. I knew exactly how much he loved me and, he was no slouch in bed either.

Of course, all of this also set me off on a panic attack. Eric was sheriff and tied to his area. He couldn't (and, because of his pride, wouldn't) move away from Shreveport. Which meant if I chose Bill, I'd have to leave Bon Temps, probably Louisiana altogether. I could not imagine living anywhere else. What little family I had, Jason, was still in Bon Temps. Even if I wasn't currently on speaking terms with him, and even though I told him I never wanted to see him again, I knew that I needed to have him around. It made no sense, but he was family. Bill, on the other hand, could leave. He was not tied to the area so desperately. If he was leaving with me, taking me away from Eric, he would move to Timbuktu.

The Cosmo advice column suggested making a list of the twenty things I want in a guy and then matching the candidates up and seeing who measures up. So, I spent my time balancing the pros and cons of Bill and Eric on a scale in my mind, until my head throbbed and my stomach churned. And I got absolutely nowhere.

I started with "puts me first." Well, they both did. Bill said he would lay his life down for mine. Eric, has taken bullets for me. Plus, before he would even listen to Victor Madden the night of the takeover, one of his considerations was me. "He'll spare you," he'd said. And he hadn't said it for my benefit. He said it for himself. To reassure himself that _I_ would be safe.

Next was "loves me." Well hell, tie there too. That was one column where there were no doubts anymore.

"Great sex." I was sitting there, all alone, and blushing. I felt my libido kick in just thinking about them. Eric was a Viking sex god, but when had I ever been disappointed by Bill? They had both brought me pleasure the likes of which I never dreamed possible. And, at that point, the list fell to the floor, and I got reacquainted with my old boyfriend: right hand.

The next day brought more of the same. More lists, more scales. I even considered not going back. Eric would call that running away. I would say I was just being realistic. In any event, it would be pointless since eventually the bond would be back in full swing and they would just track me down anyway.

I was spending my evenings alone, in quiet and solitude. No vamps. No Weres. No supes of any kind. It was actually kind of boring. I was surprised that in Los Angeles of all cities, I had found a measure of solitude.

I should have known it wouldn't last.


	15. Chapter 15

Bill exited his bedroom of the Premiere Suite they were staying in at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. The sun set about a half hour before, so he was not surprised to find Eric already up and in the living room.

The Beverly Wilshire Hotel, the one made famous in _Pretty Woman_, was one of the first Los Angeles area hotels to renovate several floors to accommodate vampires. Bill was initially surprised that Eric invited him to share the suite, but Eric pointed out that the two of them working together to find her would be much more productive. Eric always was the pragmatist.

Eric was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on one of the leather ottomans, talking on the phone. The conversation seemed rather one-sided, with Eric doing the bulk of the listening, while uttering an occasional "I see" or "but of course."

Bill helped himself to a True Blood from the fridge, warmed it in the microwave and went out to the balcony. He sat on one of the chairs and gazed out at the Hollywood Hills. When they arrived, it was daylight and Anubis Airlines had their coffins delivered directly to the hotel. As soon as the sun set, Eric contacted Robert, the sheriff for the area that encompassed Los Angeles. He did not want anyone mistaking their intentions in the city. At nine o'clock they headed to Robert's club, _The Dead Zone_, located on the Sunset Strip. On the way, Eric pointed out The Whiskey A Go Go, where he said he had seen The Doors play in 1966.

They bypassed the line of fangbangers waiting to get into _The Dead Zone_, and were admitted by a burly vampire who was working the front door. Unlike Eric, Robert did not put himself on display, but remained in the VIP section, working the celebrities and other notable luminaries that graced his club.

They were shown into Robert's office, and he entered a moment later. Robert was somewhat short, but very broad and barrel chested. His hair was a very dark brown, long and gathered in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had green eyes, that sparkled with exactly the same joie de vivre as Eric's. In fact, despite their completely dissimilar appearances, something about the man made Bill think that he and Eric could be brothers.

In the space of a second, Robert crossed the room, stood in front of Eric and bellowed, "YOU!"

Bill's fangs began to run down as he prepared to defend his sheriff and, his bonded's bonded. _My bonded's bonded. There's something I never thought possible._

However, another second later saw Robert wrapping Eric in a bear hug that lifted him off his feet and exclaiming, "forty years Northman! It's been forty years! You don't call, you don't write!" Robert set Eric back down.

Eric smiled at him. "I was not sure you had forgiven me yet."

Robert grinned, "you mean about Yvette?"

Eric nodded.

"There was nothing to forgive! Besides, after you left she spent the next two years in my bed! If I'd known that was what it took, I'd have run you off myself!"

Eric and Robert proceeded to laugh, while Bill examined the room. The desk was a smooth slab of granite, and the furnishings were all very modern. It was stylish. The type of room you see in Architectural Digest. One that looks nice, but does not seem to actually be used. It lacked any of the warmth and character that Robert seemed to exude. The only remarkable feature was an original Kandinsky hanging on the wall.

Robert caught Bill the direction of Bill's gaze. "That is my touch. The rest? What can I say? I've learned to let Marie make the decisions regarding decor. What is it the humans say? 'Happy wife, happy life?'" And he let out another of his loud laughs.

"You must be Bill Compton." Bill nodded deferentially to him. "Great work on the database. That was a stroke of genius."

"Thank you."

There was a knock at the door and a young woman entered with a tray containing a decanter and three glasses. She stared wide eyed at Eric, as women were wont to do, but managed to set the tray down without spilling anything. Robert dismissed her with a flick of his hand and she all but scampered out of the room. He proceeded to fill the three glasses, then handed one to Eric and one to Bill.

"A drink, then business."

Eric and Bill nodded, then each took a sip. Eric murmured in appreciation and Bill's eyes widened slightly. They were drinking Royalty Blended, one of the top bottled bloods, a mix of synthetic and actual blood of royalty. Robert was either a very generous host or, wanted to impress them. Either way, it was a delicious vintage and they enjoyed it to the fullest.

When they had drained their glasses and set them down, Robert looked at Eric. "So, what is a Louisiana sheriff doing here in my town? Is de Castro setting his sights on yet another territory?"

Bill was slightly taken aback by the directness of Robert's question, but Eric took it in stride. "Robert, do you really think I would be here, talking to you, if that was his plan? No. Bill and I are here on a personal matter that has nothing to do with the king. It is why we came to see you immediately, so you would know that we are not here on his business and, that we are in no way a threat to you."

"Personal business or personal pleasure?" Robert asked, never taking his eyes off Eric's face.

"We are attempting to locate someone. Someone who is important to . . . our community, but who has taken it upon herself to 'disappear' for a little while. Unfortunately, she has a tendency to attract trouble. In fact, she's much like you in that respect Robert." Eric answered with a smile.

"Ah, a woman. I should have known." Robert smiled at Eric and, with that, the official business of the evening was over. After exchanging some more pleasantries and, Robert regaling Bill with a few stories of his and Eric's escapades during the 1960's, they made their departure. As they left, Robert promised to give them any assistance he could.

That was four nights ago. Bill continued staring out at the view of the Hollywood Hills and the city, waiting for Eric to finish. A moment later he heard the sliding door open and Eric stepped out onto the balcony with him.

They had been randomly scouring the city each evening, hoping to pick up her scent, but in a city of millions, they knew it was unlikely. Therefore, they each also played to their strengths. Eric had decades old contacts in the city, supernatural and human, and he put out the word. They now had hundreds more eyes and ears looking for her. Bill was using his computer skills and was attempting to hack Sookie's bank accounts to look for any activity.

"That was Robert. He is asking for our help, unofficially of course, to put down a little power play that is going down tonight at a supe owned bar in Hollywood that is open to vampires and weres called _Molly's_. Robert does not want this getting back to California's king. He thinks it might make it look like he is losing some control. If we happen to be there and, 'help out' an old friend, he can make it look like disagreement gone bad. We are 'neutral' third parties of course. I could not very well refuse. We are going to meet him there at ten thirty under the pretext of checking out a band that we may want to hire at _Fangtasia_. What have you come up with?"

Bill fixed Eric with a look that only another vampire would recognize as one of concern.

"I think I know where she's staying. I finally managed to hack her bank account, but her credit card has been most difficult. She has purchased coffee at the same Starbucks three out of the last five days, has eaten at Musso and Frank's, Venice Pizza and, Gaucho Grill. There are a number of hotels in the area, but I think at least I've narrowed it down to the neighborhood and several possible hotels, if you can call them that. If I could hack into her credit card account, I would be able to find the exact hotel as they would have charged her room."

Eric found Bill's snobbishness amusing. While Eric enjoyed the finer things money had to offer, throughout his thousand years on this earth he had slept, both as guest and prisoner, in some exceptionally horrific places. He doubted any cheap hotel in Hollywood could compete. He turned to look out over the city.

"Eric."

Eric turned back to look at Bill, his underling, his rival, possibly his friend, and the man who was apparently fated to remain a part of his life.

"_Molly's_ is in the middle of the area I've narrowed down."

Eric imperceptibly clenched his jaw. Again, only someone skilled in reading vampires would notice the concern written there. Sookie had an uncanny knack for winding up in the middle of disputes, fights and wars that involved supes. What were the odds this would be any different?


	16. Chapter 16

I was walking back into the hotel after my third day at the beach, when I ran into someone- literally.

His name was Joe and he worked at the hotel. I had seen him around the last several days and, I noticed him looking at me a few times.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry!" He immediately bent down to pick up the things I'd dropped.

"That's alright, I really should pay better attention to where I'm going," I replied.

He handed me back my book, noting the cover and grinning. It was one of my romance novels.

I blushed slightly and he said, "my sister reads these all the time. I'm Joe by the way."

"Hi Joe, I'm Sookie, nice to meet you."

He was staring at me intently and said, "I feel like I've met you before. . . ." then a look of comprehension crossed his face. "Oh wow! You did the cover of one of those books! I remember seeing it at my sister's. Cool! Wait until I tell her I met the model who did that cover."

I was now blushing furiously and stammered, "I'm no model! I was just helping out my cousin."

"Well, you should be," he responded, "a model I mean." He blushed a bit but then he plowed on, "listen, my band is playing at a bar near here tonight. Why don't you come?"

"Umm, that's sweet, but I'm sort of . . ." I didn't really know how to tell Joe I was hiding out from a couple of vampires while I sorted out my feelings about them and, oh by the way, I was blood bonded to both of them. It all sounded a bit sordid.

"Let me guess, guy trouble? Don't worry, no pressure. Just a friendly invitation. There'll be a bunch of my friends there, my sister too. It'll be good time." He pulled out a flyer with information about the gig, told me he hoped to see me later and, headed out.

I headed up to my room to take a shower. I was admiring my new tan and started thinking about Bill and Eric, and how they both loved touching my skin and the smell of sunlight on me. I sighed. Five days later and I still had no clue what I was going to do about them. The only conclusion I _had_ come to was that I was in love with them both and didn't want to give either of them up.

I was starting to actually think about Claudine's suggestion!

I wandered about the room restlessly. I turned on the television, but after a couple of hours I was once again pacing. I realized that I was bored. There are only so many nights you can spend cooped up in a hotel room, even if it does have free HBO.

I looked at the flyer Joe had given me. His band was playing at a bar just around the corner called _Molly's_. I checked myself in the mirror, looked around the room, and decided that maybe I really did need to get out tonight.

About an hour later, after I'd grabbed a quick bite to eat, I got ready to go to _Molly's_. I hadn't brought anything special to wear, but I did have a nice, low cut pair of jeans that hugged me in all the right places, and a low cut black sweater that set off my breasts nicely, without looking slutty. I put on a touch more make up than I would normally wear during the day, put a few curls in my hair, and headed out the door.

I walked into _Molly's_ and immediately felt at home. It reminded me of Merlotte's, except that it had a stage for a band to play. It was more of a pub than a club, and the atmosphere was relaxed. The people looked to be mainly regulars and most of them were drinking beers. No fancy, fruity drinks.

I looked about the room and spotted Joe by the stage, setting up his equipment. He noticed me as well and came over to greet me.

"Hey Sookie! Glad you could make it! Let me introduce you to everyone," he said indicating a table with several people gathered around.

As Joe introduced me to everyone, I immediately realized that his bassist was two-natured. I couldn't tell what kind, but everyone else seemed human so I relaxed. It was like having Sam around. Finally, he introduced me to his sister, Joanne or, as she liked to be called, "Jo."

"Don't ask!" She laughed, "we've been making everyone crazy for years!" She had an easy laugh, bright eyes, and was all around friendly.

I liked her immediately.

Joe asked me what I'd like to drink, and insisted on treating me. He returned a few minutes later with my gin and tonic. Jo scooted over, making room for me to sit, and said, "so Joe tells me you're a model."

I sputtered over my drink, feeling my blush start at my toes. "I'm not a model! I'm a waitress! I was just helping my cousin Claude. He needed someone to pose with for some romance novel contest, the photographer suggested a blonde and I got roped into it. Model? No way!"

Jo started laughing and we settled in to a comfortable conversation while we waited for the band to start playing.

After about twenty minutes, the band started. They were pretty good. By the fourth song, Jo and I were out on the dance floor shaking it for all we were worth. I love dancing, and I'm good at it. Jo and I were having fun teasing the guys a bit, dancing together just a touch suggestively. After a while, I felt someone come up behind me, falling into the rhythm of our dance. I tensed for a moment until I saw that it was Jimmy. Jimmy played for the other team, so I didn't have to worry about any untoward advances, but apparently he liked to dance.

I leaned my back into Jimmy, grinding against him a bit. Jo moved forward and we were dancing in a Sookie sandwich. I closed my eyes and just let the music and rhythms take me. Maybe it was the drinks or, maybe it was the fact that I was relaxed and enjoying myself, but I let my shields slip a bit. That's when I noticed that the bar had started filling up . . . with supes.

_Ah hell_, I thought. I fished around with my mind and realized that there were at least two tables of Weres, as well as more than a few vampires. I looked about trying to pin point who was where and that's when I saw them.

Bill and Eric were standing with another vampire, a short, thick man with long, dark hair and green eyes. They were all staring at me, and their fangs were starting to come down.

This time my reaction wasn't silent. "Jesus, Shepard of Judea," I exclaimed. I felt my heart doing flips, while at the same time I could feel my anger brewing. Why the hell were they here? Couldn't I have a few days to myself? How did they find me? I checked the bond. The door was gone! There was still a barrier of sorts there, however, but it was definitely weakening. Still, I had not felt them coming, so that couldn't be how they tracked me.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Jo was looking at me, then followed my gaze toward the vampires. "Uh oh, Joe said it was man trouble . . ." Her words died on her lips as both Bill and Eric were suddenly at our sides, their fangs flashing at Jimmy.

If you weren't used to vampire speed, their movements could really freak you out. I looked at Jo and some of the color had drained out of her face. She was looking at me, reassessing what she thought she knew.

I could hear her thoughts now, she was broadcasting loudly. _Vampires? Holy shit! No wonder she didn't want to talk about it. She doesn't seem the type. She's no fangbanger. Can't say I blame her though. Look at them! They're hot! _

I blocked Jo out, but I did take her advice, and I looked at my two vampires. They were beautiful. Eric, as usual, dominated the space. His black jeans and black t-shirt hugged every inch of his well-muscled body and perfectly sculpted ass. His hair was down and his eyes were blazing with jealousy, anger, lust and . . . relief?

Bill looked as handsome as ever, in his slacks and henley. His dark eyes were also shining with relief and, his jealousy and desire were just as evident.

To his credit, Jimmy didn't back down. He was either very brave or, very stupid. Instead he looked at me and asked, "are you okay?" Both Eric and Bill growled at him.

"I'll be fine Jimmy, thanks."

Jimmy gave us all another once over, then casually walked back to the table, and his boyfriend.

"Lover, what do you think . . ." I cut Eric off before he could chastise me for dancing too suggestively or, for anything else.

"Don't you 'lover' me! What the hell are you two doing here?" I spat out, giving both Eric and Bill equal measures of what Jason always called my "stink eye."


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as they walked into _Molly's_ they spotted her. She was gyrating and swaying on the dance floor. Another beautiful woman was dancing with her and the two of them were putting on quite a show. They were dancing so close, swaying their hips, almost, but not quite, touching. Not quite grinding up against each other, but the suggestion, the hint, was there.

Every male in the bar was watching them.

Eric and Bill watched as her hands traveled up her body, running over her breasts, to the back of her neck, lifting up her hair. Their fangs came down and, Eric felt himself harden as he watched one hand come back down, the fingers tracing a line to her mouth, running over her lips, then back down her throat, until it reached the curve of her breasts.

Eric spared a glance for Robert and saw that he was equally mesmerized. He could feel a growl of jealousy start in his chest.

Then a man came up behind her and started dancing with her as well. Bill actually snarled aloud. She was grinding into him, putting her sexuality on parade for everyone in the bar. Her female partner closed the gap between them, and neither Bill nor Eric needed Sookie's particular gifts to know what everyone in the bar was thinking. Sookie closed her eyes, and she was dancing with uninhibited abandon. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she looked around. Bill watched as she zeroed in on a table of Weres, before her gaze landed on them.

Eric could read the exclamation on her lips, and after a moment they were both at her side. He wanted nothing more than to tear the head off of the man with Sookie, but he knew he couldn't. He was surprised to see that the human did not flee from their obvious threats, but stayed to make sure Sookie was alright, before sauntering back to his table.

"Lover, what do you think . . ." Bill was surprised by the vehemence with which she cut Eric off and, he did not like being on the receiving end of the glare she fixed on them both.

"Don't you lover' me! What the hell are you two doing here?" She snapped furiously.

"Sookie," said Bill, in his calmest voice, "we only want to make sure you're alright. You don't have a full grasp of the situation here," he whispered.

"I don't have a full grasp? I'm not an idiot Bill! I try to take a few days off from you two, so I can _think_, so I can figure out what to do about the two of you, and these damned bonds, and you can't let me alone!"

"Is that what you were doing with him Sookie? Thinking?" Eric snarled. "You were rubbing up against him like a bitch in heat!" His eyes were thunder heads.

Sookie's eyes snapped back to Eric's meeting him glare for glare. "Not that it's any of your business, but Jimmy happens to bat for the other team. There was nothing going on but dancing!"

"Regardless, we are taking you out of here right now," said Eric and he gripped her by the elbow.

"You will do no such thing!" She snarled back, and yanked her arm out of his grasp. "You do not own me Eric Northman and, neither do you Bill Compton. Now I have to use the ladies room. Excuse me." And she stomped off.

"Eric," Bill began, "we need to get her out of here before it starts."

"Bill, at this moment I don't know if I'm going to save her, fuck her or kill her."

Bill only nodded in understanding as he thought of a night when all he wanted to do was rid her of the scent of her friend J.B. His first thought when he saw her at that football game was to kill them both, but that had lasted only a moment - until he felt her arousal.

Robert strolled over to them, a smile on his face, but his tone of voice as he whispered to them was anything but happy. "The four vampires I told you about are here, as are the Weres they are planning to ambush. I understand your desire, but we need to deal with them soon, before it gets out of control."

Eric grunted. He looked around the room, then back to Robert. "You said four? I see only three."


	18. Chapter 18

I stalked into the ladies room furious at both Bill and Eric. Did they think I couldn't be alone for a few days without a babysitter? I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself as I walked down the corridor to the ladies room.

I should not have been surprised. I knew they would look for me. It was the whole reason I went while the bond was being blocked. I suppose I was just stupid for thinking that without the bond they wouldn't find me. I sighed and walked into the bathroom.

I also had to admit to myself that a part of me, a rather large part, was happy to see them. Relieved actually. I missed them.

I went into a stall and "did my business," and as I was buttoning my jeans I heard the bathroom door open. Only the person didn't go into a stall, and I didn't hear them using the sink or, doing anything for that matter. I lowered my shields to listen and found the empty void of a vampire.

My anger resurfaced. "Damn it!" I exclaimed as I shoved open the door to my stall, fully prepared to blast either Bill or Eric for their uncouth behavior. Instead, I was brought up short by the sight of another vampire. He was probably in his mid-twenties when he was turned and, if I was in any other mood, I might have found him attractive. He was tall, with light brown hair and dark eyes.

I suppressed a shriek, and did my best to sound very calm when I reminded him that this was the ladies room. I went to the sink and washed my hands. He said nothing all that time, just watched me with that predatory gleam vampires get.

When I turned to leave he stood in my way, a smile on his lips. "I liked the show you put on out there with your girlfriend."

My powers of sarcasm (and in retrospect, idiocy) returned and I snapped, "good for you, buy the video. Now get out of my way," and I tried to push past him.

"Oh, I don't think so," he growled as he gripped my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. He looked into my face, and I could feel the tendrils of power as he tried to glamour me.

Before I even thought I shouted, "stop that! It doesn't work on me anyway."

I saw his eyes widen in surprise, then narrow. _Aw crap._

I frantically pushed at the bond hoping I could get through to one of my vampires. Hell, they'd found me, they may as well be useful. I mean really, couldn't they have waited to find me until _after_ the scary vampire stalked me to the bathroom? I felt the bond stretch, and bounce back. Like I had pushed against bubble that wouldn't pop.

Then I felt pain. Pain as his fangs sank into my neck. I know I can handle a lot of things. The last few years had proven that to me, but even drinking vampire blood a week before did not make me strong enough to push a vampire off of me.

I heard him moan as he drank from me, and I felt myself begin to get dizzy. He was taking a lot of blood. I tried hitting him and pushing him, but I may as well have been assaulting a brick wall. I could feel his erection against my leg and I could think of only one way to distract him from draining me dry.

I reach down and rubbed him through his jeans.


	19. Chapter 19

Eric turned back to Robert. "Where's the fourth?"

"Jonathon? I don't know. Perhaps he is getting a snack," Robert said wryly. "He is arrogant enough to do that despite preparing for battle."

"Remind me why we are here?" Bill snapped. He wanted nothing but to go after Sookie, although he did not think she would appreciate him following her to the bathroom.

"Jonathon and his nest have been attacking various enterprises here in Los Angeles. Mostly those owned by shifters and Weres, although a few have been vampire owned. I have not been able to go after him because his maker, Rebecca, is also a sheriff. She has been protecting him, using her position to influence the king. Normally what happens to shifters and Weres is not my concern, but his actions have been enough to attract media attention. If it gets worse, the king will be forced to come here and investigate matters. I do not like being overseen and, I do not trust Rebecca. She will use it to undermine me."

"I found out that they planned to attack this pack here tonight. If we can make it look like a legitimate disagreement between the Northman here and Jonathon, we can deal with him _and_ prevent Rebecca from legitimately seeking redress against me for his demise."

Bill nodded his understanding and, for the thousandth time, was thankful he had no desire to further embroil himself in the machinations of vampire politics.

"So what is the plan Robert?" Asked Eric.

"We need to find a way to provoke Jonathon and his nest mates." Robert replied.

Bill looked at Eric. "I thought you said he had a plan?"

"For Robert that is a plan," Eric replied. His eyes had not stopped scanning the room and settled once again on the corridor that led to the restrooms.

He saw one of the band members look at the girl Sookie had been dancing with and nod his head in the direction of the bathrooms. Eric watched as she headed down the hallway. Apparently, he and Bill were not the only ones worried about her. He also noticed that the bassist was a Were, which put them on the same side in a manner of speaking.

Bill was keeping an eye on the remaining three vampires. They were casually making their way toward the tables of Weres, slowly flanking them. Suddenly, he felt a sort of . . . push . . . on the bond, but nothing actually came through. He looked at Eric who nodded imperceptibly. He'd felt it as well.

Eric was mentally preparing for battle. He could feel his blood stirring. He wished he had his sword, but knew that his hands and fangs were equal to the task. In fact, it had been a long time since he had ripped the head off of someone and, Sookie had seen to it that his temper was ripe to do so.

He began to wonder what was taking her so long, when the girl from the dance floor came running back out with her hand over her mouth. Eric was by her in an instant.

"Where's Sookie?" He had her by the shoulders and was shaking her. He felt Bill behind him.

"Oh God, she's in the bathroom. I don't know what is up with you and her, but please help her!" The girl pleaded.

They were at the bathroom door within seconds.


	20. Chapter 20

I heard the vampire groan as I touched him, and he retracted his fangs, licking at the wounds on my neck.

"You taste . . . you taste fucking amazing. If you can fuck like you taste, I'm going to let you live and keep you as my pet." He moaned into my ear.

He had one hand on my neck, and was unbuttoning his pants with the other. When he freed himself, he pushed me down to my knees.

"Open your mouth." He ordered.

I cringed at the thought and furiously beat at the bubble that was my bond with Bill and Eric, but to no avail. It just kept bouncing back at me.

"I said open it!" He began to squeeze my throat. I wish I could say I was able to resist. I wish I could say I was courageous and told him I would die rather than do it. But I wanted to live. I did not want to die, drained, in the bathroom of a nightclub in Hollywood. God help me; I opened my mouth.

The next thing I knew I was flung back. My head hit the tile wall with a sickening thud, and I sort of slid down the wall onto my ass. My hand went up to the back of my head and came away covered in warm, sticky blood.

I watched in slow motion as Eric and Bill literally tore the vampire limb from limb, leaving him a bloody stump. Vampires usually bleed rather sluggishly, but arterial spray is still arterial spray and they made a bloody mess.

As Bill and Eric were rending my attacker to bloody bits, I felt tendrils of rage slipping across the bond. I reached out to it. The bubble was still there, but it was growing weaker and trickles of emotions were seeping through. Right now, however, the only one was rage. I began to feed off of their blood lust, until it was pounding in my head, obliterating everything else. I wanted vengeance. I could almost taste the blood in my mouth.

As I watched the now limbless vampire jerk and writhe on the floor, everything came back to full speed.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed. I got up and kicked him right between where his legs had been. I threw myself at his face with my hands, my nails trying to gouge out his eyes.

Then I felt arms around me, pulling me back. I struggled against them for a moment until I realized that they were Bill's arms. Bill's arms were pulling me away, cradling me, keeping me safe. I took several deep breaths, releasing the rage I felt, pushing it away. I felt myself sag in Bill's arms, finally overtaken by the loss of my adrenalin rush and their combined blood lust.


	21. Chapter 21

Joe watched in horror as the vampires returned within minutes. Bill was carrying Sookie, while Eric carried the torso of the vampire, missing its limbs, by the throat, its screams choked off by the crushing fingers. The two vampires' faces were masks of fury and, they were all covered in blood.

Joanne turned and threw up.

The mutilated vampire's three nest mates rushed forward, while Robert flew to Eric's side. Eric looked at the bassist on the stage, who nodded, and then flung the screaming torso toward him. The Were caught it and pinned it down under its foot.

Now it was Joe's turn to throw up.

Eric and Robert were deadly grace as they fought together so smoothly, so instinctively, that it was clear to everyone watching that these were the movements bourne of years of fighting side by side. They spun, ducked, struck and bit with lightening speed and the confidence of experienced warriors. They were terrifying and, they were breathtaking.

It was over in minutes. The three remaining vampires could never have hoped to match the experience, and rage, of a thousand-year-old Viking or, the twelve-hundred-year-old Spaniard at his side.


	22. Chapter 22

Bill held onto me so tightly, I had to remind him that I needed to breathe. His fangs were down, and I did not need the bond to tell me that his blood lust was not sated. Protecting me was his number one priority, however, so he left the fighting to Eric and Robert.

When it was all said and done, damage to the property was significant, but no humans (other than me) were injured

Eric came and gathered me from Bill. His hands roamed everywhere looking for injuries. He hissed as he felt the back of my head, and saw the marks on my throat. His eyes shot back to the stage, where the Were was still guarding the immobile vampire.

A handsome, if rather short and thick, vampire approached us.

"I now see what all the fuss was about Eric."

Eric growled lightly and the vampire held up his hands. "No offense old friend. My dear, since your sheriff here is being so rude, allow me to introduce myself. I am Robert, sheriff of Southern California. I wish to extend my welcome to you and ask your forgiveness for the trouble you've encountered. Anything I can do to make the rest of your stay more pleasant, you have but to ask."

I made Eric set me down, which he did very unwillingly, and I nodded to Robert. "Thank you."

Joe and Joanne approached me at that point.

"Are you okay Sookie?" Joanne asked. "I didn't know what else to do, so I went to get these guys . . . I . . ." she seemed at a loss for words.

"Thank you Joanne. You did great." I assured her. "Joe, Joanne, let me introduce you. Eric, Bill, Robert, this is Joe and his sister Joanne."

"Thank you," Bill said to Joanne.

"Yes," said Eric. "We are in your debt."

"Oh gosh no! And call me Jo." She was blushing now.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Robert cut in. He was eyeing Joanne heatedly. Interestingly, Joanne seemed to be enjoying it.

I intruded on their moment. "What is going to happen to him?" I nodded in the direction of the mutilated vamp on the stage.

Robert smiled. "His life was forfeit before he attacked you tonight. We were here to prevent him and his nest mates from attacking the Weres. I cannot allow vigilante behavior in my area of protection. Finding you was a bonus."

There was a murmur from the Weres. They had not known of Jonathon's plans. I turned to Eric, who only nodded in agreement.

Robert laughed out loud. "Oh my dearest, you have no idea what you have put these two through for the last several days."

I was surprised by Robert's sense of humor. Most vamps didn't have one. Well, Pam had one, but it was definitely a strange sense of humor. In fact, Robert reminded me an awful lot of Pam.

"In any event, since Jonathon's life was already forfeit, I leave him to your sheriff to decide his fate. After all, he attacked someone under de Castro's formal protection. I will hold him until Eric makes a decision."

I saw Eric turn toward the stage, his eyes narrowed in cold rage. At that moment, I felt a bubble burst and waves of emotions surged into me, over me, drowning me. Love, anger, blood lust, relief, desire, anxiety, and even jealousy, swept me away. I was rocked by the sheer force of the rage and blood lust that was still fueling them. I looked at Bill and Eric, and I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. I was overwhelmed.

So I did what any southern belle would do.

I fainted.


	23. Chapter 23

Eric's arms were around Sookie as soon as he felt the wave of emotion hit him. Bill too stepped forward, his hands checking the wound on the back of her head.

Joe spoke. "The hotel is just around the corner, let's get her to her room."

"No. I will take her to our hotel. Bill, go with him and retrieve her things." For the briefest moment, Bill looked like he would argue, then he nodded and gestured to Joe to lead the way.

Eric looked at Robert, "if you'll excuse me Robert . . ."

"Oh of course, of course. I need to deal with a few details here anyway. I do, however, expect to see the three of you before your return to Louisiana."

"Of course," Eric replied, and began to head out carrying Sookie. Behind him he could hear Robert, "so, Jo," and could not help the slight quirk of his lips as he listened to his old friend begin his seduction.

By the time Eric arrived at the room, Sookie started to come around. She looked up at him, her eyes soft and unfocused. He tried to send calm feelings through the bond, but his emotions were still running riot.

The fighting had gotten his "blood" up, so to speak. He was in a frenzy of blood lust which, of course, led to plain old sexual lust. Vampire or human, sexual desire just seemed to go hand in hand with life and death combat. It is one of the few things about his life as a human he remembers clearly.

He was still enraged by what happened to her. It took every ounce of control he had not to finish Jonathon there in the bathroom. The only thing that stayed his hand (and forced him to stay Bill's) was the thought of the things he was going to do to the wretch before he allowed him to die, and Jonathon would be begging Eric for death.

Overlaying all those emotions danced relief. Relief that he found her. Relief that she was alive. Relief that she was in his arms. He could already feel his body responding to hers. He tried to tamp it down, and shook his head, as if that would clear his thoughts.

"Eric," her voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Yes lover?"

She reached up to touch his face with her hand. As though she was making sure he was really there. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Tears were running down her face. Her hand fell limply. She was weak and exhausted.

Eric sat down with her on the couch, cradling her in his lap. He brought his wrist to his lips and bit down.

"Sookie, drink. You've lost a lot of blood." He brought his wrist to her lips, while his other hand held up her head.

She licked at the wound tentatively, then moaned as she latched on, her hands grabbing his wrist and pulling it tighter to her mouth.

Eric groaned with pleasure and, with the effort of his restraint. He did not think he had ever wanted, needed . . . loved her, as desperately as he did just then.


	24. Chapter 24

When the first drops of Eric's blood hit my tongue, a jolt of desire, need and love raced across the bond and hit me head on. I moaned as I began to suck in earnest. Eric's feelings were threatening to overwhelm me again, but instead of fighting them I rode them out. I allowed myself to get washed away in them. His blood coursing down my throat was like honeyed wine. And the love I was feeling through the bond . . . dear God is it possible to feel so much?

I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay connected to him like this forever. When he pulled his wrist away I whimpered from the loss and actually tried to pull him back to me.

"Sookie, enough," came Eric's voice, hoarse with desire.

I closed my eyes while I tried to clear my thoughts and it took every effort to get a grip on my emotions. Or were they Eric's? This time I was not quite as stunned by the feelings as I was with Bill. At least this time I understood what happened. I understood that, along with his blood, Eric gave me a part of himself.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you." It was then that I really noticed for the first time just how covered in blood he was. I looked down at myself and saw that I didn't really look much better.

"Eeeww!"

"Eeeww? You're saying eeeww to me?"

"Eeww Eric, we're covered in blood!"

"I know," he replied huskily and his eyes lit up.

"Ugh! Where's the bathroom?"

Eric laughed, but stood up, still cradling me in his arms.

"I can walk, you know."

"Shut up Sookie."

I smiled. I could sense his happiness and contentment at having me in his arms.

As we walked to the bathroom I asked him, "whose house is this?"

Eric laughed lightly, "we're in a hotel suite."

"A hotel? The room is bigger than my house!"

He carried me into the bathroom and I think my jaw hit the floor. The bathroom was all Italian marble, with a deep soaking tub and, a separate glass enclosed shower that could easily hold four people. The entire space was the size of my bedroom back home.

Eric set me down on the rug, and began to run the bath. I quickly stripped off my blood stained clothes. I saw Eric's fangs run out.

I grinned at him. "Hold that thought."

I jumped into the shower to quickly wash the blood off of me. I didn't want to soak in it in the tub. I should have known it wouldn't be _that_ easy.

As I was rinsing my hair from the shampoo, I heard the door open and close. I wiped the water from my eyes and took in the sight of my Viking. He was spattered with blood, but he was glorious.

"Woman, I will _not_ hold that thought." And with that he was on me. His mouth blazed a trail from my lips to my breasts, and he sucked my nipples greedily. His fingers found me ready and wanting. His hands trailed down to my ass, lifted me up and with one strong thrust he was in me. His face as he realized he could feel my pleasure across this new bond was priceless.

This was not going to be sweet and slow, and it couldn't be. Eric was hard and fast, not holding anything back. He held back earlier to make sure I was okay, but the blood lust could no longer be contained. I could hear the slap, slap of my bottom hitting him with each thrust, and then he bent down and bit my breast. My orgasm tore through me with such intensity that I screamed at the top of my lungs, and Eric came right along with me.

We turned off the shower and stepped into the now full bath. I sighed as I leaned back against the jets, feeling them go to work on my back. I was no longer in any pain, Eric's blood took care of that, in fact, I felt downright energized, but it felt good nonetheless.


	25. Chapter 25

They were in the bedroom, where Sookie sat on a settee in front of the vanity, slowly brushing out her wet hair. Eric loved watching the rise and fall of her breasts with every stroke of the brush. She was so gloriously unselfconscious.

She felt Bill before Eric heard the door. Her hand froze, and he could see her knuckles tighten around the hairbrush. Eric smiled at her, sending waves of calm through the bond.

"Bill," he called out.

A moment later Bill walked in. His face a mask of pain, jealousy and desire. He was clearly aroused by what he felt from Sookie, just as much as he was jealous.

"Won't you join us?" Eric asked and he almost laughed at Sookie's double take. "After you clean up of course."

Bill said nothing, but he did not take his eyes off of Sookie, as he slowly took of his clothes and walked into the bathroom. With vampire speed, and before she could even begin to ask Eric what he was doing, Bill rinsed away the blood and returned to the room, his arousal clear. Sookie was riveted.

Sookie looked from Bill to Eric, worry and confusion as clear on her face as it was coming through the bond.

"Don't worry lover. You do not get to my age without learning to be a bit . . . flexible . . . and, willing to experiment and I have realized that you, my dearest, definitely require flexibility. Certain rules must be bent and, others broken. Even certain customs can be . . . adapted. Do you agree . . . brother?"

Bill tore his eyes from Sookie to look at Eric. He seemed to mull Eric's words over carefully, then nodded and said, "yes. I agree. Brother."

Sookie's eyes swung back and forth between the two men. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on here?"

Eric walked over to her. "Not now. Don't talk, just feel." And with that he kissed her deeply, while his hand drifted down, parting her lips, fingers sliding into her. His other hand pinched and rolled her nipples, until she was whimpering with pleasure. He groaned at the effect her pleasure was having on his body.

He pulled his mouth from hers. "Do you want Bill?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question lover. Do you want Bill?"

Her eyes swung to Bill, who was standing in the doorway, and saw the naked need in his face. She could feel his desire coursing through the bond, amplified by her own arousal. She groaned, "yes."

"Then go to him."

She hesitated a moment, looking at Eric questioningly. He gave her clit a soft stroke and repeated, "go to him."

She rose, walked over to Bill and kissed him. His lips devoured hers with pent up desire and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. He walked her back to the settee, his lips never leaving hers, until the settee hit the back of her knees and she sat down, straddling it. Bill went to his knees in front of her. He looked at Eric who nodded, then dipped down to taste her.

As his tongue darted in and out, her cries became more urgent, and her hands wrapped themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. He brought her to the brink, then stopped.

"Oh please God!" She cried, and Eric shuddered from the desire and need that tore through her. He lifted her up and turned her so she was facing him, and then set her right atop Bill. Her momentary look of surprise was quickly replaced by a look of sheer pleasure as Bill entered her. She leaned her head back against his chest, as he moved beneath her. Eric's clever fingers sought her out again.

"Look at me lover."

Her eyes rose to his. Bill was thrusting into her, his hands on her hips, guiding her up and down onto him, all while Eric's insistent, talented fingers were stroking her.

Her pleasure was driving them all. Pulsing out to them, so that they felt each ripple, each stroke, while each of Bill's thrusts into her sent his pleasure through to them both.

Her breathing became ragged and her eyes started to close. "Sookie!" Eric commanded and her eyes snapped back to him. He began to move his fingers fast, in time with Bill's thrusts. Her eyes were losing focus, but stayed on him, and her cries became urgent. "Now lover," he commanded, "cum for me," and as her climax began to sweep her away, Bill bit. She lost all sense of self. She was them, they were her and, Bill's climax reverberated through her, just as hers began to fade.


	26. Chapter 26

When I could lift my head again, I saw Eric regarding me with an unreadable look on his face, but I could feel his pleasure and desire sliding along the bond. He leaned forward and kissed me softly, then whispered, "I love watching you cum."

His words sent shivers down my spine and my muscles clenched around Bill. He grunted and I felt him harden once again.

I looked down and could see Eric stroking himself. I think I moaned out loud. He was so beautiful and, it drove me wild to see him touch himself. All I wanted to do was wrap my mouth around him.

Bill lifted me off of him, took my hand and led me to the foot of the king-sized bed.

"Lie down on your stomach lover." Eric gently commanded.

I did as he asked, heard a drawer open and shut, then moaned as I felt Eric's strong hands, coated with oil, begin to knead my shoulders. As Eric worked on my back, I felt Bill begin to rub my feet. They worked in tandem, each of them massaging parts of me until I was both completely aroused and relaxed.

I felt lips running a line of soft kisses up my leg, followed by a tongue darting into my folds, licking me from top to bottom. Then Eric's deft fingers entered me. I was writhing with pleasure, until I felt one of his well-oiled fingers slide right up my backside, and I froze and tensed.

I had never done anything remotely like this. I may be inexperienced, but being able to read people's minds my whole life I did "know" a thing or two about sex and, in this case I knew two things that were causing a conflict in my head. First, it was supposed to feel incredible. Second, however, was that it hurt.

These thoughts raced through my head in a matter of seconds, and I heard Eric's voice, "relax lover," he purred, "it will feel wonderful and if you want me to stop I will." A moment later he added, "I promise you won't want me to."

His other fingers had never stopped manipulating my clit, and the pleasure was building. I forced myself to relax. He slid in another finger. Oh God! He began working all his fingers and I found myself responding with abandon. I never knew this could feel so good! Okay, so maybe I'd "heard" that this felt good, but "hearing" it and experiencing it are two completely different things.

Eric pulled me up on my knees, and I looked up to see Bill in front of me, standing at attention. I leaned forward a bit, and flicked the tip of his cock with my tongue, enjoying the feel of the reciprocal sensation between my legs. He pushed forward more, and I took him into my mouth. Up and down his length I licked and sucked, until he was moaning my name and grabbing at the back of my head, pressing me ever more forward.

Eric pulled out his fingers and, just as I was going to cry out at their loss, I felt a trickle of liquid on my backside, more oil, and the pressure of something much bigger.

Eric is huge, and I was terrified, yet also completely turned on. A small part of my mind told me that this should be "wrong" or "naughty," but I think that just turned me on even more. I was treading the fine line of what I grew up believing was "forbidden." Well, forbidden fruit was sweet, wasn't it? I felt positively wanton.

I could feel Eric's arousal and every lick I placed along Bill's cock. Once again I felt like I was going to be overwhelmed by it all. Eric sensed my hesitation and increased the stroking of my clit. "Go with it lover," he whispered.

So I did.

Slowly, ever so slowly he pressed into me. I forced myself to relax. With short thrusts, and in small increments, Eric slid into me. It was incredible. I was so completely filled. He stopped moving for a minute, to let my body adjust to the size of him, but continued to stroke me, all while whispering in my ear, "you are so beautiful. I love fucking you. I love the feel of you lover."

Bill had stopped moving as well, not wanting to hurt me, waiting patiently for me to resume. I looked up at him and saw nothing but naked, smoldering desire in his eyes. He was completely enthralled by all of this. I took him back in my mouth, and slid down to his base, taking all of him in. I heard him growl, "fuck! Yes, yes." And then he was no longer coherent. His sounds were all animal, all primal.

Eric began to pick up the pace of his movements, while Bill wrapped his hands in my hair and began to slide in and out of my mouth, keeping rhythm with Eric. The pleasure was exquisite and I couldn't stop the sounds that were coming from me. My hips ground back against Eric, while my mouth hungrily sucked at Bill. I wanted them filling me, taking me, owning me. I begged them for it.

And they gave me exactly what I wanted.

Then they bit me and, as they drew, I felt them release into me. My orgasm rippled through me, shattering me completely and I felt sheer bliss pulse through each atom of my being. I could feel their pleasure coursing through me as surely as I felt my own. My mind caromed from sensation to sensation until I felt I couldn't take anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

Bill looked down at the woman before him, her lips wrapped around him, giving him such immeasurable pleasure. He did not understand exactly how he had come to this place. Two months ago Sookie was just starting to tolerate his presence again and now, now this.

He was, to say the least, shocked by Eric's proposal. To be honest, he wasn't sure he would have made the same offer if he was in Eric's position, but he was grateful Eric did. It was going to be a most unusual situation. Possibly never done before among vampires, but for her he would do it. He had told her he would do anything to be with her, and so he would.

And now she was before him, her mouth like hot silk and her eyes dark with arousal and pleasure. Her skin was pink and flushed, and every thrust she took, every ripple of pleasure she felt, came careening into him. It was madness and ecstasy and perfection. It was exactly where he wanted to be.

For someone who started later than most, she had always been surprisingly open sexually and eager, but he never dreamed of this. He loved to watch her face as the pleasure built. He watched as Eric once again whispered obscenities into her ear, making her moan, the resulting vibrations driving him mad. He growled and tightened his grip on her hair as he slid in and out of her mouth.

Eric was enthralled by the woman, the goddess, before him. She was so wild, so open and fuck she was so tight! He could not get enough of her. He drove himself as deeply as he could, feeling her pull at him, clench him. His hand was toying with her, alternately playing with her clit and driving his fingers into her. She was so wet, his hand was completely covered with her. He pulled away for a moment, eliciting a whimper from her, as he put his fingers to his mouth, tasting her.

He grabbed her by the hip, thrusting even deeper, "you taste so fucking good lover." He heard her moan, then Bill's growl in response.

He was amazed at himself. He never thought he would be able to share her. A thousand years as a vampire, and he had possessiveness and territoriality down to a science. However, the bond changed everything. She could never bear not to have them both and, he could not bear anything but her happiness.

The solution seemed so easy in the end. Vampires who lived in a nest often shared their humans. Of course, those vampires never had any feelings for those humans. In fact, vampires such as them rarely thought of humans as fit for anything but food and a fuck. However, when vampires chose to nest, they became a family, they became brothers and sisters and, like all families, they shared.

Obviously this was going to be different. Sookie was no fangbanger, and their feelings for her were entirely different but Eric, ever the pragmatist, thought the idea could be adapted to their unique situation. Of course, in every family there was someone in charge. The oldest sibling always took the lead and, likewise, the oldest vampire in a nest was always dominant. That part was not going to change and, that was what he was unsure Bill would accept. He was surprised that Bill did and, even more surprised that it pleased him.

He looked down at the woman who caused all of this. He enjoyed watching himself slide in and out of her. Gods her heat was incredible! He loved the sounds she made. He loved knowing that this was bringing her pleasure. Next to drinking her blood, watching her cum was a fantastic high for him. He had always been a man who enjoyed pleasing his partners, both before and after he was turned, but with her it was like a drug.

She began to grind back hard against him and, her cries were growing wilder, more wanton. Bill slid out of her mouth long enough for her to beg them to fuck her harder, to own her, before slamming back into her.

Eric increased the momentum of his hand, and felt her body tense as it responded, preparing for her release. As she came, he and Bill shared a look, then they both bit her, together, and exploded inside her.

They could feel her climax, both in the shudders of her body, and in the very core of their beings. More amazing, they could feel each other's pleasure coursing through her, singing through her blood as they fed. Eric roared, a deep guttural and primal cry as the pleasure washed over him and through him.

When he came to his senses, he saw that Bill had collapsed bonelessly beside Sookie, looking positively beatific, as if he had a religious experience. Eric couldn't blame him. He wasn't sure it hadn't been.

He lowered Sookie to the bed, and laid down behind her, spooning she called it. Her head rolled back a little against his chest, and one arm was flung over Bill.

It was almost dawn and sleep overtook them all.


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up nestled between my two vampires and, realized it was still daytime as they were both dead to the world. I stretched, kissed them both and got up to go to the bathroom. I took a shower and put on one of the hotel robes that hung on back of the door.

I wandered out into the rest of the suite, taking a good look around. It really was incredible. My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten in more than twelve hours. I found the phone and ordered room service.

As I sat on the balcony, eating my breakfast and soaking up the beautiful California sun, I went over the previous night in my mind.

I felt a blush creep up as I replayed everything that happened. It was what I wanted, wasn't it? Both of them? I just wasn't sure what the implications were. Was it just for last night? Or, was this a permanent thing?

I hoped it was permanent. If last night convinced me of anything, it was that I needed both of them. There was no way to go back.

I went back inside, back to the bedroom, took of the robe and climbed back in between them. In no time I was asleep again.

I awoke to the feel of kisses on my face and the most delicious throbbing between my legs. I opened my eyes to find Eric staring back at me as his tongue flicked out over my lips. I writhed as I realized Bill was between my legs, licking and sucking. I want to wake up like that every day.

It didn't take long for me to find my release, and when I did Bill took a few last licks, then crawled back up to me, and once again I was in between my two men. _My_ two men. The thought made me giddy. They must have sensed it through the bond because they both smiled at me.

I looked from one to the other, then asked the questions I'd been holding onto since the night before.

"What is going on here? How is it that the two of you are managing this without killing each other? Not that I mind! I really, really don't mind," I grinned happily, "and what was that 'brother' stuff? The only time I've heard one of you call someone brother was back in Dallas . . . Oh!" I said as realization hit me. "A nest? You're forming a nest?"

Eric laughed at my reaction, then he explained everything to me. "So you see lover, what is that human expression? You are getting to have your cake and eat it too."

I was overwhelmed. These two possessive creatures were going to share me, were willing to put aside their inherent natures for me. For me! Then I thought some more about the implications of Eric's answer. "Are we all going to live together? What am I going to tell people? What . . . oh!" Eric silenced me with a kiss and, a moment later, he was in me and, for the next several hours, all rational thought left me.

We spent the next two nights exploring this strange new relationship among the three of us. I was amazed at how these two men who had previously been at each other's throats because of me, now got along. Hell, they actually seemed to enjoy each other's company!

We still had plenty of things to work out. They were none too happy when I let them know I'd still be working at Merlotte's, but I insisted. I needed to have some shred of independence and, frankly, normalcy. I tried to explain to them that I needed to be able to do what other humans did. They didn't like it, but they accepted it. For now.

The night we were leaving we made a stop at Robert's club to say goodbye and, thank you. I was surprised to see Jo sitting with him in a booth. We hugged and I thanked her again for her help that night.

"You're thanking me? If it wasn't for you, I would never have met Robert! I should be thanking you!" I laughed lightly and thought maybe I could start a new business as matchmaker for supes. First, were Tray and Amelia and now these two.

Robert, Eric and Bill had moved off for a few minutes to discuss "business," in that near silent whisper that only other vamps could hear. I suddenly felt a surge of rage come across the bond from both Eric and Bill and my head snapped to look at them. They must have been discussing Jonathon. Robert caught my reaction, then his eyes widened and he looked at both Eric and Bill with wonder.

I caught his words quite clearly this time.

"Bonded?! You're both bonded to her? How the hell . . ." his lowered his voice again, and I could only imagine what he was saying. Apparently our situation was heretofore unheard of. We were making vampire history.

Then I heard Eric quite clearly say, "she is ours." It was the first time he'd spoken those words aloud. Two months ago I would have bristled at the implications of that possessive term, but he only spoke the truth. I was theirs. Body, heart, soul. I found myself getting aroused by the mere thought of it. I sent a surge of lust through the bond at them, and smiled as I saw them turn to me, their fangs running out.

We needed to get out of there . . . fast. I was hotter than a June bride and I needed them. If this was how it was going to be from now on, I'm not sure I'd manage to get to work, no less accomplish anything else. But I wasn't home, it wasn't a work day, and technically I was still on vacation.

I figured Bon Temps could live without us for one more night.


End file.
